Good Old Fashion School Of Loverboys
by truest-of-true-loves
Summary: The Mabudachi Trio school the younger Sohmas on 'How To Be A Loverboy'. Akito will allow Tohru to keep her memories of the Sohmas if one of them can get her to marry a Sohma by graduation. Everyone is now in a War for Tohru's affections. AU.
1. Play The Game

**GOOD OLD FASHIONED SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter One: Play The Game**

The sun was setting on Hatori's back yard.

Hatori inhaled a lung full of tobacco and flicked his slim cigarette in the ashtray next to him. Shigure did the same thing. They looked towards the beautiful sunset. Hatori was dressed in a dress shirt and tie with slacks. Shigure was also wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt like Hatori, but his top buttons were undone. Ayame came from inside the house and sat on the other side of Hatori. He wore his long red jacket with the gold embellished details.

"Are you sure about this?" Shigure asked Hatori without taking his eyes off the setting sun.

Hatori took another puff of his smoke and exhaled.

"Yes."

"I'll follow you to the ends of the World, Hatori," Ayame interjected. He smiled jokingly, but Hatori and Shigure knew he meant this. Shigure smiled, too. He would follow those two to Hell and back…and he has.

Within the next twenty minutes this generation's Zodiac started to file into Hatori's back yard.

Haru and Momiji were the last to come—Momiji had to find the lost Haru.

Hatori finished one last cigarette before he started. He stood up and looked at the young faces of the cursed members of his family. Ritsu, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Kagura.

"I assume Yuki and Kyo are not coming?" Hatori asked never taking his eyes off his cousins in front of him, all of who were sitting in the grass.

"I suppose not," Shigure answered. He had hoped they would change their minds, but those two were too stubborn for their own good.

"Hmmm," Ayame pondered out loud.

"Well, we better get started," Hatori said. Shigure and Ayame knew they would be discussing what to do about those two later.

Shigure and Ayame stayed seated, slightly behind the now standing Hatori.

"We called you all here for something very important. As you all know Akito's health is not in the best condition. In fact, we all know he will die someday--soon. He knows this as well.

We all also know that being part of this family, being part of the Zodiac, is a curse we all bear. It is a secret that we have kept hidden at personal costs. Only one outsider from the Sohma family knows our secret—Tohru.

She has been a…blessing to this family.

We all know this—and so does Akito.

He has let Tohru keep her memories. I know he has hurt all of you at one time or another, but none of us can go against him. No one," Hatori paused for a moment in his speech to take in the faces of those looking at him. They all had the same fear in their eyes, "However," he continued, "There are ways to go _around_ his orders.

Akito likes to play with people. He treats life like a game. And so, to survive with ourselves intact, we have to learn how to play.

_You _have to learn how to play.

You have to learn the rules; when they can be broken, when they can be bent, when they can be changed…

Akito's newest game is a serious one. It will affect all of us." Hatori paused once more. He did not continue. His two best friends stayed seated, still looking into the twilight. The cousins seated in the grass stayed silent, waiting for Hatori to finish.

"He wants to drive Tohru away. He wants me to erase her memories of the Zodiac—of us."

There was an uproar of a response. Kisa started crying softly into Haru's arms and Haru looked as though he had been kicked in the face. Hiro looked nervously at Kisa and then looked down, letting his hair hide his eyes. Ritsu's eyes glistened with terrified sorrow. Kagura gasped and tears escaped her along with quiet sobs. Momiji let out an audible 'No!' and his face was screwed up in agony.

"Shigure and I have convinced Akito that Tohru should be able to keep her memories," Hatori continued.

Silence.

"Since the immediate family of each cursed member is allowed to know the secret, we convinced Akito Tohru be given that leeway."

"I don't understand—Tohru isn't a Sohma!" Momiji said.

"Not yet," Shigure answered. Silence and confusion filled the yard.

"_If_, let's say, a cursed member of our family were to _marry _her…" Ayame's voice trailed off.

As the last rays of the sun finished setting, comprehension dawned on the faces of the Sohmas sitting on Hatori's grass.

"That's why you're all here today. We don't have time to waste. Tohru needs to marry a cursed Sohma before graduation or I will have to erase all her memories of us."

"Tohru wouldn't marry someone unless he was the one that was made to be with her," Ritsu said meekly. He was shocked at his own daring to add anything to the meeting.

"Yes. That is true. But I believe true love comes from places unexpected. It cannot be fooled, or tricked especially when someone as honest and pure as Tohru is one side of the coin," Shigure said. He stood up as he said all this. "I believe Tohru will only marry once she is sure of that very thing, Ritsu. However all that said, we cannot afford the time it may take for her to realize which Sohma that is, or if it is a Sohma at all. In two months Akito's condition will or will not hold. Two months—either she will finally be a Sohma or our blessing will finally be taken away. I'd rather go down fighting, I don't know about all of you."

"What exactly is the plan?" Haru asked.

"Simple—we get Tohru to fall in love with one of you," Ayame answered. He stood up, also and continued, "May the best man win. Or woman if you'd like to give it a shot, Kagura."

"W-What?" she asked.

"Wait a minute. I get that everyone here loves that girl or whatever, but I don't want her to fall in love with me," Hiro interrupted sourly.

"Hahaha, oh Hiro, of-course we couldn't ask you to do such a thing! You see, yourself, Kisa, and Kagura if she wishes to not pursue Tohru, may help any of the '_contenders'_ to win her heart over," Ayame explained.

"What about Yuki and Kyo?" Ritsu asked. Kagura almost fainted when he heard Kyo's name.

"Probably our two biggest '_contenders' _as Ayame put it. They skipped out on this little meeting, but they are still in the running. I doubt either would approve of such a thing anyways and would probably send Ayame and me into Hatori's clinic with broken bones and unflattering bruises. I think it would be for the best of no one told them about our meeting today," Shigure answered.

"I will of-course be supporting Yuki to the fullest of my ability, whether he knows it or not is of the smallest importance," Ayame announced.

"Of-course we cannot hope that all of you are willing to take part in this, but we thought you all deserved to make your own choices," Hatori concluded.

"I want to be on Yuki's team!" Kagura announced suddenly.

"I'll take a shot at it," Haru said.

"Me, too!" Momiji exclaimed. He had had a growth spurt over the last couple of months and was now almost as tall as Haru. His features had become more masculine that indeed he was even going to start wearing the boy's uniform in school from now on.

"I-I think I will, also," Ritsu said softly.

"Excellent! Then I assume everyone is ready to join the War!" They all looked at Shigure. "The War that is Love!" he explained.

"I want to help you," Kisa told Haru. He smiled at her,

"Yeah, well I guess I'll help, too," Hiro said.

"Whom will you be helping?" Hatori asked him. Hiro thought for a moment.

"Kyo."

"Kyo?! No!" Kagura yelled. She was getting emotional.

"What? Just because you're stuck on him doesn't mean he likes you, you know. And besides if Yuki's in the game, he's going to need all the help he can get. He's a real loser, but it's not like she's a princess or anything, so I guess it'll do."

"Hiro!" Shigure scolded. Kagura was now crying.

"Tohru _is_ a Princess…fit for a Prince!" Ayame said. "Kagura, you and I will make sure their fairy tale gets its 'happily ever after'!" Kagura cheered up a bit. If Yuki wins Tohru's heart, Kyo's own heart would be free for the taking!

"Why aren't we all just pulling our resources together and all be on Yuki's team?" Kagura asked.

"We figured everyone should get a 'shot' at it. And besides, the time limit is too small. We need to blitz Tohru's affections. It's the biggest chance we've got. Ha'ri, Shigure and I thought this very thoroughly. This is 'do or die'," Ayame said, sounding more like a Soldier than a Dress Maker.

"Whose team are you on Hatori?" Momiji asked, hoping he would be on his team.

"Hatori and I will be playing 'referee'," Shigure answered, "Of-course we are here if any of you need advice like the good role models we are. Indeed, there is one more thing we need to discuss with you all."

Silence came very fast.

"You see, in order for this to work, you will all need to make a few, what is that word I'm looking for Aaya?"

"Drastic changes! Lessons in chivalry and romance are an utmost necessity!" Aayme clarified.

"You're going to teach us how to…" Momiji didn't know how to finish his question.

"You will be attending the Mabudachi Trio's School Of Loverboys!" Ayame proclaimed dramatically. Hatori didn't reword it. It was pretty much dead on. They were going to have to give these boys a 'crash course in Love' as Shigure had put it.

Ayame laughed loudly and chatter broke out in the yard. Plots, plans, and discussions broke out as the warm night took over and the dark sky blanketed them.

"Let the games begin…" Shigure said so softly only Hatori and Ayame could hear him.

---LINE BREAK---

**Author's Note: **All right!!!! Here are the teams to clarify:

**TEAM HARU: **

Haru

Kisa

**TEAM MOMIJI:**

Momiji

**TEAM RITSU:**

Ritsu

**TEAM YUKI:**

Ayame

Kagura

Possibly Yuki

**TEAM KYO**

Hiro

Possibly Kyo


	2. The Rules Of Engagement

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOERBOYS**

**Chapter Two: The Rules Of Engagement/How To Dress To Kill**

"Let's discuss the 'rules'," Hatori said and almost at once everyone was silent.

"Rules?" Momiji asked.

"Even War has rules," Ayame said.

"What happened to all's fair in Love and War?" Haru asked dryly.

"Though you are all 'competing' for Tohru's heart, we are all part of the same 'team'. Who here could bear it if she were to be taken away? As long as someone 'wins', we all win," Shigure told them. "Rule One: No Sabotaging Each Other."

"Rule Two: Well, actually there really is no rule two…that was pretty much the only thing we were worried about," Ayame said.

"Remember the bigger picture—we are doing this so Tohru can stay with us. There is no room for anyone here to put their own selfish desires above the…cause," Hatori said.

And with that Shigure pulled out the stack of notebooks that lay underneath the ashtray. There was a box of pencils next to them.

Shigure passed out the notebooks and Ayame the pencils.

"Tonight, we're going to have our first lesson. I know it may seem sudden, but remember that we have only a little over two months," Shigure said, moving on from the rules of engagement.

Once everyone had a notebook and pencil, Shigure and Hatori sat down at the steps leading inside his office. Ayame stood in the grass between Hatori and Shigure, and the rest of their family.

The moon shone on Ayame. His hair reflected the moon's beams causing a glow to surround him. His face was set in a determined fashion, his eyes burned with passion and intensity. He looked like a General about to send his troops into battle.

"Tonight, I will be the one to instruct all of you," Ayame started. "It's a very simple thing, but let me tell you, it should not be taken lightly. The clothing you choose to wear, the way you present yourself, trust me when I say one dress can make all the difference in the World."

"We're going to wear dresses?!" Ritsu blurted out in joy.

"E-Eh, what Ayame means is that tonight he will be covering the way you look and present yourselves. After all, as a flower produces pollen, Love produces lust," said Shigure.

"Very well spoken, Shigure! In any case, we will try a bit of a shortcut. Sometimes changes must be made when the circumstances are less than ideal. Tonight's lesson: How To Dress To Kill…" Ayame was getting excited.

"Wait! Before we start, I was wondering, well, Ha'ri, why don't you and Shigure play?" Momiji said, his voice cracking slightly at random words. He was obviously growing up, but he was still Momiji. He raised his hand as he said this as if a little kid in a classroom.

"I asked him that very same question," Shigure mused. "Just kidding!" Shigure saw the faces of his cousins and he was amused. Everyone really thought him a pervert…

"Our force would be better appreciated behind the scenes," said Hatori.

"Yes, we, the older part of the generation, would rather not actually go into the field of the War that we are all sending you in," Shigure teased.

"Are we all ready to begin now?" Ayame asked. Everyone but Hatori and Shigure nodded. "I will be diving deep into your psyches and helping you figure out your inner-seducer.

In order for this to work, you will all need to be completely truthful. You have to be yourself, completely and honestly. Deep inside each of you are carnal desires—"

"Perhaps it's time for Kisa and Hiro to go home," Shigure interrupted. See, he wasn't as big a pervert as everyone thought.

"Oh darn, and I was so hoping to hear you pervs talk about these idiots carnal desires," Hiro said sarcastically as he and Kisa stood up and followed Hatori who was already inside the house. Ayame waited until Kisa and Hiro were gone before he continued.

"Tonight we will come up with the first part of your plans to seduce Tohru. Kagura, if you could take notes for Yuki, and Shigure has volunteered to take them down for Kyo.

We will go through each of you individually, and I want everyone to pay attention. In case there is anything that will help you when hearing someone else's lesson.

First of all, you all need to be yourselves. That is the most important thing. Now…

Let's start with you, Ritsu!"

Ritsu's face turned tense with worry. He was silent, perhaps too nauseous to speak. He had been quite bold tonight, even speaking up a few times…

But now he was going to be judged. By his Hero none the less…

"You have a very beautiful face," Ayame said. Ritsu was not expecting that. "Your long hair, which by the way is quite nice, should be pulled back. You hide behind it at times of great embarrassment and vulnerability. For this, you will need to have it pulled back at all times when you are around Tohru. She will need to see you clearly. And also, you are forbidden to wear kimonos, dresses or anything even slightly feminine. I think you should go with a clean look. I want you to play up the 'slightly older college boy' thing. Only light, pale colors for you." Ritsu jotted all this down, listening intently to Ayame. He was so confident!

"Momiji," Ayame turned to the Rabbit. "You are well on your way to being a Prince! You're looks are coming along very nicely. I suggest you start wearing that boy's uniform from now on. The black one will suit you best. I want you t wear it in the classic way, with the tie, all buttons buttoned. It will be cute if you wear your sneakers to show off your playfulness, and the rest of your tidy uniform will not take away from it. Tohru likes cute and she likes playful. Try and wear things to give off that effect when you are near Tohru. In choosing colors, remember to try and choose colors that will compliment your blonde hair. Pastels and pale colors will work nicely. Try to tone down the 'younger baby brother' quality you give off. No one wants to be seduced by a baby, after all." Momiji's face was serious, in an adorable way. He was writing furiously in his notebook.

"Haru. Your choice in dressing is fine. But try to flirt with Tohru more...especially in front of people. Make sure she sees you're not embarrassed by public displays. Keep up that rebel feel, but try not to turn Black. She likes politeness and I have a strong feeling she favor's White Haru's company to Black Haru's. But a bit of bad every now and again is enticing…" Ayame smiled a slightly crooked smile. Haru doodled a picture of a cow in his notebook. "That's just a broad overview to help you all take a step in the right direction. If any of you need anything, Hatori, Shigure and I will always help," Ayame concluded sincerely.

"Next lesson is in one week. Same time, same place," said Shigure. The three boys and Kagura got up. Ayame signaled Kagura to stay and she obeyed. Haru, Momiji and Ritsu made their way to Momiji's room in Hatori's house. They would be sleeping over tonight.

"You sound like a General," Shigure whispered to Ayame. Ayame had to lean forward to hear him. Ayame smiled with a twinkle in his eye as if he was seeing the Sohmas winning the War.


	3. Slumber Party Boys

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Three: Slumber Party Boys **

**I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE MANGA SO PLEASE DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!**

"Kagura, let's discuss Yuki and Kyo," Shigure said across the yard. Kagura opened her notebook and put on a pair of black, horn-rimmed glasses. She hunched her shoulders and knees together. Her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them back up with her pointer finger. With her pencil in her right hand and a look of concentration, Kagura was ready.

"Yuki's looks are impeccable," Ayame paused and looked at Shigure. He didn't really know his brother, and Shigure is really the one that knew him better.

"He gives off an air of mystery that is unrivaled," Shigure continued for his friend. "He has been getting a little more daring, he's even taken Tohru on a few 'dates', but nothing serious."

"Hmm, and what is Tohru's stand on him?"

"He certainly can get her to blush. She cares very deeply for him, she even pushed Akito that first day of school when he showed up to torture Yuki."

"She did?"

"Yes," the admiration was very audible in Shigure's voice. The soft scratching of a pencil was heard against the rough texture of the notebook paper while they spoke. After a minute of nothing being said however, the scratching of the pencil against the paper was still just as furious as before.

"What are you writing down, Kagura?" Shigure asked the tensely serious Kagura. Ayame stood behind Kagura and pulled the notebook out of her hands slowly. Shigure stood beside Ayame and smiled.

It was a very detailed sketch of Kyo and Kagura's Wedding Day, complete with Yuki as the Best Man and Tohru as the Maid of Honor.

"Speaking of, let's move on to Kyo," Shigure suggested.

"Choice of clothing is…" Ayame struggled to find the words.

"The way he wears his uniform is quite nice. Very 'bad boy', but without trying," Shigure said. "The rest of the time…"

"His red hair contrasts everything. His tan skin is quite nice. I would normally not have matched his eyes and hair and skin, but it does work," Ayame said, getting lost in his own observations as if he were trying to figure out which element was needed in his little Chemistry experiment.

"Colors?" Shigure asked Ayame to draw him out of his stupor.

"…Blue. Not too light or pale, but a true blue that is found on the horizon of a beautiful beach. Khaki tan. White. Black," answered Ayame, though never fully leaving that far away gaze in his eyes. "I trust you, Shigure, to make sure he finds those clothes to wear. And of-course that he doesn't make any awful faux pas while around Tohru."

"Of-course," Shigure nodded.

"And Tohru's feelings towards him? Brotherly?"

"Not quite. It's very strong, but he has a chance for her to fall in love with him. She accepts him…they are special to each other. But of-course Yuki is special to her as well.

Kagura, you may be wondering why we didn't discuss Yuki and Kyo in front of the others. Just remember that they don't know about Kyo's other form. Or what happened that night…"

Kagura could only nod.

Of-course. That was something very private and if they discussed Kyo in front of the others, questions might be raised.

And Kyo would not be ready for that.

"Well, that concludes our lesson for tonight," Ayame declared.

Kagura gathered her things, bowed politely to her older cousins and left. She made her way inside the house to leave, but heard voices talking. She went to investigate.

---LINE BREAK---

Haru, Momiji and Ritsu made their way to Momiji's room. Once there, Momiji set up three sleeping bags for them on the floor.

"Aren't you sleeping on your bed?" Haru asked.

"Unh-uh! I think we should all pretend like we're camping!" Momiji was bubbling over with energy.

They set up their 'campground' and lied down in their sleeping bags. It took them about ten minutes to set everything up, mainly because Ritsu kept apologizing and going crazy over the smallest things. Momiji was afraid Haru would go black, but Haru kept his patience. Haru was very empathetic and Momiji guessed Haru would never turn black over Ritsu's apologies.

"I think I really do love Tohru," Momiji told Ritsu and Haru. The three young Sohmas were lying on Momiji's floor, only a lava lamp and the moon for light.

"…" Haru let the silence envelope them for a moment. "I think we're all a little bit in love with her."

"I-I think," Ritsu whispered, "she was made to save us…"

"I believe that, too," Momiji agreed. "She has to be able to keep her memories. I know she would never want to forget us."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Haru said.

"I AM SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!!!!! I AM IN YOUR WAY!!! I'M NOT WORTHY TO BREATHE YOUR AIR!!! FIRST I IMPOSE ON ALL OF YOU BY ASKING TO SLEEP OVER AND NOW I GET IN YOUR WA—" Ritsu started screaming.

A poke on his side sent him sliding down back to the floor.

"Thanks Kagura!" Momiji smiled. She smiled back and put her glasses away in her pocket.

"Nice glasses," Haru commented.

"Thanks! I'm on my way out, do you want me to take you to the bathroom?"

Haru nodded and they left the room.

Ritsu was sleeping soundly and Momiji was left to think alone until Haru came back (which was going to take at least half an hour). Momiji sighed to himself and closed his eyes. A loneliness crept into his chest and he tried not too think about it, but it was no use. Once in a while he would feel this way, and he tried his best not to let it eat him up, but once in a while it would appear and he could not fight it off.

---LINE BREAK---

Hatori was only a little ways away from his house. He saw Kagura make her exit and put an orange notebook in her teddy bear backpack.

Hatori entered his house without bothering to take off his shoes. He made his way to his back yard and saw a confused Haru feeling his way through the dark. He put his right hand on Haru's head and led him back to Momiji's room.

"Ha'ri! Thanks!" Momiji said cheerfully. He looked genuinely glad to see them. Haru went back to sit on the floor and nodded a thanks to Hatori. Hatori nodded back at both of them and left to go talk to Ayame and Shigure.

He found them sitting on the porch right outside his office, both of them looking up at the dark night.

Hatori sat between them and took out a cigarette. He offered one to Shigure who accepted.

He mocked offered one to Ayame also, but Ayame declined politely with a teased smile. The three men smiled at themselves and they all looked up, in search of the moon that had disappeared behind grey clouds.

"What are we going to do about Yuki and Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"They will notice something is different once this all starts," started Hatori.

"They won't waste any time. You can bet tomorrow will be quite eventful," said Shigure.

"Yuki and Kyo feel the closest to Tohru—they'll join in without realizing they are," Hatori said.

"We'll push them into doing it," Ayame concluded. They stayed quiet for a few moments.

"What if this backfires?" Shigure finally asked out loud.

A hard silence overtook them.

There was no answer to that. They were doing this for Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Ritsu, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro.

They wanted to protect them from feeling the pain and sorrow they have had to deal with. Some of it was inevitable, but to lose a person the way Hatori lost Kana…he couldn't bear to have that happen to them. He had to protect them.

They were the adults, and though their younger cousins had fathers, mother and relatives more immediate than themselves, no one could fathom what it is to bear the weight of the curse. They did. And they couldn't let anyone suffer as they have—not if they can somehow help it.

The three adults looked up and searched for the moon once more. Shigure found her and pointed wordlessly to the sky. Hatori and Ayame followed his pointing and saw her, too. They couldn't see her fully behind the clouds, but her beams of light were very clearly breaking through.

They sat there and watched the moon battle the night. They watched until the dawn came out and helped the moon in its War to shine light into the World. Then they got up and faced the World.

**A/N: **Here are the updates for the teams! Let me know if you want to join a team!

_**TEAM HARU**_

HARU

KISA

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_

MOMIJI

_**TEAM RITSU**_

RITSU

_**TEAM YUKI**_

AYAME

KAGURA

Possibly YUKI

_**TEAM KYO**_

HIRO

Possibly KYO

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

megan

I figured since you all have whom you want to win, I'll let you be on their teams!


	4. Day One Of The War

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Four: Day One Of The War**

**THIS IS ANIME BASED. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT. **

Yuki and Kyo stood by Tohru as they waited for the bell to ring. It was Monday morning and Uo and Hana decided they were going to make it a three-day weekend.

Their classroom was locked for some unknown reason this morning, and so the three seniors stood waiting until they could take their seats.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were all talking, smiling and (in Yuki's and Kyo's case) glaring at each other. The fan girls in Yuki's class were trying eavesdrop in their conversation, seeing as that scary psychic girl wasn't there today.

"Let's scoot closer!"

"Sshhhh!!! They'll hear you!"

"What did she say to get them to laugh like that?"

"Excuse me," said Haru. The girls turned and saw Hatsuharu Sohma standing there, waiting patiently for them to get out of his way. The girls parted frantically and let him pass.

"Oh! Good morning Haru!" Tohru greeted him cheerfully. She bowed and he smiled at her. He never took his eyes off her when she came into his line of sight. If he had, he would have noticed Yuki's and Kyo's faces that clearly read 'What the Hell???'

"What the Hell are you doing coming to school dressed like that?" demanded Kyo loudly

After letting a moment pass by, Haru reluctantly looked away from the now slightly blushing Tohru and looked up at Kyo. He quickly examined himself and obviously found nothing wrong because when he looked backup at Kyo once more, Haru's face was perplexed. Haru shrugged at Kyo and turned his strong gaze back to Tohru.

"E-Eh, Haru you're so dirty!" Tohru exclaimed when she finally saw that his uniform was covered in dirt.

"Do you like it when I'm dirty?" Haru asked, his tone never wavering from his usual tones of politeness and nonchalantless.

A smack over the head from both Yuki and Kyo.

"Haru!" Yuki scolded. Tohru only tilted her head in naïve confusion

"Ow. I was on my way to school today only to notice that a turn that should have been made to the left was mistakenly forgotten—" Haru started.

"Aw, just say you got lost in the Woods, dammit!"

"Didn't Hatori take you to school today?" Yuki asked.

"He had to take Momiji to the store very early and I said I would be fine on my own."

"And he believed you?" Kyo asked so quietly one would have thought it was a question to himself, except that Haru answered with a very simple

"Yes."

Kyo fell on his face at his cousin's…stupidity. Yeah, that was it, Haru's damn stupidity. They're all stupid!

Kyo began mumbling angrily to himself. Tohru started watching Kyo and a soft expression of kind amusement appeared lovingly in her eyes and smile.

"Tohru, can I go home with you today and will you help me wash these stains out?" Tohru looked up at Haru and smiled.

"Of-course!"

"Why the Hell don't you wash your own damn clothes in your own damn house?" Kyo yelled. "You look like such a slob coming to school looking like that!"

"Does it really bother you that I'm wearing my uniform like this?"

"YES!"

"Fine."

Haru took his clothes off right there and then, leaving only a pair of black silk boxer shorts with deep red polka dots on them. He even took his boots off.

The hallway was suddenly suffocating from the heavy awkwardness that Haru let in. Tohru's own face was so shocked that her eyes looked like plain black circles scribbled multiple times, and her hair stood on end. Yuki and Kyo were shocked out of their words. Silence lay over the whole hallway…for a moment.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Yuki and Kyo both yelled together. Haru shrugged and made to leave. He paused for a second and winked at Tohru. Then he left. Many of the girls around started melting like butter.

"Wow!"

"—So hot!"

"The Sohmas are the best thing that has ever happened to Kawaii High School!"

---LINE BREAK---

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all sat down at their lunch table. Yuki and Kyo were still mad about the fuss Haru made that morning and they were not eager to see him so soon after.

"He better have some damn clothes on!" Kyo muttered under his breath as Tohru started preparing their lunch. The students around them looked at their table with jealousy. Tohru was taking out fish, rice, miso, soba, beef…it was like a dinner at an expensive restaurant.

"M-Miss Honda, this is an awful lot for lunch," Yuki commented.

"Yes, well I decided that I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me and taking care of me," Tohru said. "Why do you think we weren't allowed in our classroom today?" Tohru wanted to distract Yuki and Kyo form their anger this morning. And from how much effort she put into this lunch.

"What time did you get up to make all this?" Kyo asked, not getting distracted.

"Oh, um not much earlier than I usually get up, a-and besides I really wanted to thank you!" She smiled brightly at them and the two boys forgot all their anger at that moment.

They were so lucky to have her in their lives.

"Tohru!" Yuki, Tohru and Kyo all turned their heads. As did almost everyone else in the cafeteria.

A tall, blonde boy was smiling towards them. His uniform clung tightly on his slim, yet masculine body, showing off his appealing figure. His face had thinned out a little and the baby look was fading away. Momiji's eyes however held that same bright cheerfulness it always had.

"M-Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru! Wow, is this all for Kyo and Yuki?"

"No, I made enough for you and Haru, too," she said with her famous Tohru smile.

"Hey," Haru suddenly appeared at their table. Yuki and Kyo's mood shifted back to angry while Momiji and Haru sat down.

"Y-Your uniform!" Tohru said as she gave Haru a plate.

"Ha'ri and I went to buy me some new uniforms this morning and so I let Haru borrow one that was a little bigger than my other ones," Momiji answered as she handed him a plate of his own.

"I see your wearing a boys uniform for once," Yuki said in a slight approving voice.

"At least some decency finally made its way into your head," said Kyo.

"You look so much older now, Momiji," Tohru commented when everyone had a plate and was eating.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Ha'ri said it's my long overdue growth spurt," he said as he ate a chopstickful of rice. A little bit of rice missed his mouth and stuck on his bottom lip.

"Oh, you have some—" Tohru took her chopsticks and took the rice off his lips. Tohru caught his eye and was taken slightly aback. He had never looked at her that way…like Momiji had been blinded and she was the first person he had seen in years…

She smiled awkwardly and he looked down, letting hid bangs hide his eyes.

"Thank you, Tohru," he said, his voice deepest she had ever heard it. The other boys at the table turned their heads from their plates and saw Momiji hiding behind his bangs, unable to hide the slight blush that had spread across his face.

Kyo and Yuki slightly burrowed their brows in wonder, but said nothing.

They all kept eating their delicious lunch and soon they all found themselves stuffed. They were all satisfied and their faces flushed. Many of the students looked at their own weak lunches and unsatisfied stomachs.

The bell rang and the Sohma boys struggled to get up.

Tohru was just too good to them.

---LINE BREAK---

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked to the gates of Kawaii High together. School was finally out.

As they neared the gates, they noticed a lot of giggling and Yuki and Kyo hoped Haru's clothes were still on him.

"Ritsu?!" Yuki and Kyo couldn't believe who was waiting with Haru and Momiji at the gates. Many of the girls were whispering and giggling all around them.

Ritsu tied his hair in a low, soft ponytail and he looked very much the part of a young college boy.

He wore nice khaki pants with a soft pale yellow long sleeve, button up dress shirt. He looked beautiful, but no one could have mistaken him for a girl…

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kyo demanded when they reached the others.

"AAH! I HAVE OFFENDED YOU!!! I AM SO SOOORRRYYYYY!!!" Ritsu started his apologies and Yuki and Kyo sighed in exasperation. This day was just too long…

"O-Oh, no Ritsu! Of-course we're not offended! We're very happy to see you!" Tohru cut in. Ritsu took a moment, but managed to calm down.

"Thank you, Tohru," he said. He smiled at her and Tohru saw the one of the prettiest smiles she had ever seen in her life. She smiled back.

"Can we go now?" Kyo asked sourly.

"Sure!" said Tohru. They all started walking. Tohru paused for a moment and looked at all of them. They were all so handsome!

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked when he noticed she wasn't moving. The other four boys stopped and looked back at her.

Tohru held her breath slightly as she took in the sight in front of her.

On the left closest to her was Kyo, his red hair blowing in the wind with his strong stance and muscular, slim body. On the left of Kyo, a little bit further away was Momiji, tall, handsome Momiji with his blonde hair and happy face. In the middle was Ritsu, older, beautiful Ritsu…the colors he wore made his complexion look nicer in the bright sunny day. Haru was on the farthest right of Tohru, just slightly closer to Tohru than Ritsu. His black and white hair, and soft face with his rebelliously open shirt was a breathtaking sight. He was slim, like his cousins, but his posture was less straight, as if he was just a little more easygoing than them. Yuki stood close to her, and he was the most beautiful of all. His dark features set against his snow-white skin and slender body, which Tohru knew to have unbelievable strength. The sun shone brightly on them, lighting all their features so she could see their beauty clearly and the wind blew a soft breeze that ruffled their clothes and hair, but showed their strong stance on the ground.

The sight of them was astonishingly surreal.

It was like staring at the Princes Tohru had read about as a little child.

And they were all staring at her like she was their damsel in distress.

"M-Miss Honda?" Yuki asked again. She shook her head and smiled at them. They all smiled back at her and they continued their journey home.

**A/N: **If you want to change teams, just let me know! I'll update 'teams' with every chapter!

_**TEAM HARU**_

**HARU**

**KISA**

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_

**MOMIJI**

Kyomi Tikana

LinaStar

_**TEAM RITSU**_

**RITSU**

_**TEAM YUKI**_

**AYAME**

**KAGURA**

**Possibly YUKI**

c00l-cat101

N. James The Diehard DishRag

sheepsama13

_**TEAM KYO**_

**HIRO**

**Possibly KYO**

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

Kasaki-Chan

_**TEAM AYAME**_

Sweetdeath04


	5. Sohma Circus

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Five: Sohma Circus/Farce**

'**PRINCES' IS THE PLURAL FORM OF 'PRINCE'.**

**ANIME BASED. SORRY, NO RIN OR KURENO. I DON'T WANT TO PUT THEM IN BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY FINISHED UP TO VOLUME 10. AND PLEASE NO SPOILERS.**

As Tohru and her admirers entered Shigure's house, she realized she didn't know how long they would all be staying. Just at that moment, Shigure came in from the other room and an amused face appeared on his head.

"W-Well, I see you've _all_ come to walk Tohru home," Shigure said, hinting that perhaps this was a bit excessive. They would have to cover this in their next lesson.

"Ha'ri said to wait here for him. I think he has to do a bunch of tests on Akito today," Momiji explained.

"Will you all be staying for dinner then?" Tohru asked.

"Um, I'll call for take out!" Shigure sang. Tohru was about to insist she make everyone's dinner, bur he put a hand up.

"Tohru, you will work yourself to death if you don't take it a little easier on yourself. It's not a problem, ok?" Shigure looked warmly into her eyes and she nodded. The Sohmas took such care of her! They were always concerned about her!

"I'm going upstairs to put my things away, okay? Then I'll help you wash your uniform, Haru," Tohru bowed at the room at large and climbed up the stairs.

When she was safely upstairs, Kyo and Yuki rounded on the others.

"What are you all doing here?!" Yuki and Kyo both yelled at the same time.

"Can't family just want to spend time with each other?"

Complete silence overtook the room. Kyo and Yuki seemed to have both stopped breathing.

"A-Aaya, what a surprise!" Shigure said nervously, trying to lighten the heaviness that had swallowed the room.

"In and out. It's called 'breathing', you know. Honestly, you two are supposed to be high school seniors, right? Are they sure about that, because isn't 'breathing' covered in common sense and natural survival instinct?"

"Hiro, that's enough." Hatori stood at the doorway with Kisa looming slightly behind him.

Yuki and Kyo did not look. They were both pale faced and blue lipped. Their eyes were hidden underneath their bangs and their fists were clenched far too tightly.

"Y-Yuki! Kyo! What's wro—" Tohru stopped at the foot of the stairs. She saw what seemed like almost all the Sohmas there in the little space between the door and the rest of the house.

"Everybody—"

"Is—"

"Here—" Yuki and Kyo were shaking. Tohru made a nervous sound and stood by Kyo and Yuki. The gloom around the two boys was slowly diffusing to the whole room at large.

"Yuki, aren't you glad to see your older brother?" Aaya more declared it than posed it as a question.

There was no answer. The gloom started to blacken around the two already exasperated boys.

"O-Of-course we're glad to have you over Ayame," Tohru said diplomatically. She unconsciously grabbed Yuki's and Kyo's hands. Her soft touch fought of the gloom that that threatened to eat the two boys whole and in their surprise, they looked up, revealing their eyes.

"All right! It's just like New Years!" Momiji exclaimed excitedly and started to dance the same dance he performed three years ago, and even started to hum the tune loudly. As he flailed his arms, a vase was knocked off…

"Oh no!!! I AM SORRY!!! I SHOULD HAVE STOOD THERE AND THEN YOU WOULD NOT HAVE KNOCKED SHIGURE'S PRECIOUS VASE OVER!!!"

Simultaneously, Shigure whispered to himself (loud enough for everyone to hear, of-course)

"Oh, my poor possessions…soon I will have nothing left. Not even a roof, what with the last broken walls and doors still not fully repaired from the last of Kyo's and Yuki's fights…"

"Shigure—though your material possessions may not last forever, my bond with you will never break, or fade away…" Aaya added as Ritsu continued his frantic apologies for his existence being the first in the domino effect of the apocalypse, or something like that.

"Oh, Aaya, je t'adore!"

"Mi Corazon!"

The sound of a hundred—no a thousand—chubby cherub's song filled the now gushingly pink air while Momiji's now awkwardly long body was dancing around, knocking into the walls and various other things, while he sang his own song and Ritsu's apologies continued relentlessly. Hiro's own voice could be heard complaining to Kisa about "these idiots…" and "supposed adults…"

Kyo's and Yuki's life forces were being drained right out of them, their faces dropping once more. Tohru squeezed their hands reassuringly and suddenly the room full of cursed relatives wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

However, then they noticed Haru was standing with nothing but his boxers on again and Yuki and Kyo fell to the floor in absolute exasperation, only their hands which were firmly still clasped to Tohru remained with any sort if energy.

"E-Eh…" Tohru's facial expression was that of awkwardness and a giant sweat bead appeared at her head.

"That's enough," Hatori said.

And it was enough to get everyone to settle down.

"Oh sure, Hatori says one damn thing—"

"—and they all shut up…"

Yuki and Kyo were giving off sparks of electricity. But at least everyone was settled down now.

"Kyo! There you are!" Kyo's eyes grew wide in fear. That voice…

Kyo turned his head and there stood Kagura.

He made a run for it.

"Kyo my love!" Kagura started to chase him, her love overcoming her…sanity. After a pause Momiji went back to his singing and dancing, knocking another vase on the floor, which of-course set Ritsu off again and now Shigure and Ayame were shamelessly flirting with Hatori while Hiro steadily kept talking to Kisa about their "moronic cousins". Kagura was still chasing Kyo in a circle around them. Tohru was now flailing around in nervousness, making weird sounds of unsureness. Haru was still naked. He scratched his head as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Yuki stood there in the middle of Sohma Circus.

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, but I wanted to know if you guys could feel this chapter's farce quality. I tried to make it work, but it's harder than when writing it in play form. I hope it got across, if not please let me know.**

If you want to change teams, just let me know! I'll update 'teams' with every chapter!

_**TEAM HARU**_

**HARU**

**KISA**

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_

**MOMIJI**

Kyomi Tikana

LinaStar

sheepsama13

_**TEAM RITSU**_

**RITSU**

N. James The Diehard DishRag

FriendlyFangirl88

_**TEAM YUKI**_

**AYAME**

**KAGURA**

**Possibly YUKI**

c00l-cat101

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia

realixweatherfairy

_**TEAM KYO**_

**HIRO**

**Possibly KYO**

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

Kasaki-Chan

Kyoru-4-eva

Inner Dragon

Kyo'sGirlllll

_**TEAM AYAME**_

Sweetdeath04


	6. Truth Or Dare

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Six: Truth or Dare**

**A POSSIBLY SUPER CHEESY CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A 'TRUTH OR DARE' FIC…**

Tohru stood in the tiny laundry room as she waited patiently for Haru to put the detergent in.

"This much?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"Um, maybe a little less," she said. Haru nodded and returned half of the cupful of powdered detergent into the bin. He looked questioningly at her then poured his half-cup into the machine when she smiled and nodded reassuringly at him.

"There!" Tohru smiled in delight.

"Thank you, Tohru," said Haru. She turned to him. Haru had to borrow some of Kyo's and Yuki's clothes so that he wouldn't be 'naked!' as Yuki and Kyo both pointed out in very loud voices. The shirt was a little bit big for him. It was Kyo's red, short-sleeve button up shirt, but it still suited the handsome Haru. He wore it unbuttoned from the middle of the chest up, with his bare skin showing. He wore some of Yuki's jeans, which were slightly too tight for him, but still it complimented his body. The breeze blew through, ruffling Haru as it passed the two of them. Haru caught Tohru's eyes and smiled. It was a personal smile, meant only for her as if she was the only girl in the World…

Shigure stood in the doorway to the laundry room and nodded to himself, impressed by young Haru's charm. He had witnessed the smile and knew without seeing her face, that Tohru was now about three different shades of pink.

Shigure gave them a moment and then cleared his throat, he didn't want to interrupt, but better he do it now then one of the boys do it and bringing all the other ones with him.

Tohru and Haru turned to Shigure. He smiled at them and waved his arms dramatically.

"Oh, Tohru! There you are! Everyone thought Haru had kidnapped you, or more believably had gotten lost with you. Why, we were about to send out a search party and call out the dogs!" Shigure said all this in one breath with his usual lighthearted tone. He winked at Tohru when he mentioned 'dogs.' He winked at the two and led them out to the yard where everyone was now…at.

Yuki sat quietly on the grass, his gloom eating away at him while a loud and boisterous Ayame stood by him yelling about "brotherly love" and "romance between a Prince and a Princess…" Ritsu was now apologizing to Momiji over something, while Momiji was running around whining about Kyo chasing him, which he was while Kagura sat near Yuki, trying to get Kyo's attention, which she obviously was failing at, which obviously was making her lose her temper.

Snap.

And there it went. Kagura was now completely consumed in her…love for Kyo…and was now chasing him. Kyo at once realized this and started to run faster. Momiji stopped and started laughing and openly pointing at him.

Kisa was sitting next to Yuki with Hiro who got up from his seat to trip Momiji who was laughing so hard at this point he was aimlessly stepping backwards without looking at where he was going. Momiji fell and Hiro smirked while Kisa got up to help Momiji to his feet. This made Hiro puff in annoyance and set off his mouth of smart-aleck remarks about 'stupid rabbits who grew overnight like some crazy over sunned Sunflower or something…' Hatori stood in the shade of the porch, watching everyone.

Momiji saw Tohru approaching them.

"Tohru!" Everyone looked up and the chaos ceased. Kyo managed to get some room between him and Kagura.

"Why don't we play a game while we're waiting to leave?" Haru said when they reached the others.

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Momiji chirped.

"Grrrr…why can't you all just go home now?!" Kyo yelled, his fists clenched.

"I have to wait for my laundry," Haru answered as if it was very obvious…which it kinda was. Kyo turned red.

"I think that's a great idea!" Shigure piped in. "What do you say, Tohru?"

"E-Eh…well I don't have to go to work today, and we didn't get any homework today…so okay!" She didn't want everyone to leave. She wanted to spend more time with everyone.

"Can I play, too?" Kisa asked Tohru, her eyes shut tight in anxiety. "Hiro and I didn't have school today, so we don't have any homework, either."

"Of-course!" Tohru pulled Kisa into a tight hug. All the male Sohmas looked at this and wanted to be able to hug Tohru that way more than anything else in the entire World at that moment.

"What game are we playing, Haru?" Momiji asked after a moment.

"…Truth or Dare."

"That's stupid!" Kyo yelled. Yuki scoffed softly.

"Truth or Dare?! The girls in Middle School used to play that, but they never asked Uo, Hana or me to play…" Tohru had done it. She had played on Yuki's and Kyo's heartstrings as she could so easily do, and they could no longer object.

Anything for Tohru…

---line break---

Everyone now sat in a circle in Shigure's back yard. Shigure was to the left of Aaya, to the left of Hiro, to the left of Kisa, to the left of Tohru, to the left of Kagura, to the left of a sulking Kyo, to the left of Yuki (who wasn't quite sure how he ended up next to the Stupid Cat), to the left of Haru, to the left of Momiji, to the left of Ritsu to the left of Hatori…

A bottle lay in the middle of their circus, I mean circle, just lying there ominously.

Kyo's cat ears poked through his head. His face was grimacing intensely. Yuki looked just as annoyed, but in his own fashion.

Everyone else seemed pretty excited. Except Hatori, of-course, who looked like snow in the form of a (_very_ handsome) person.

"I think Hatori should spin first because he's the oldest!" Shigure suggested. There was no argument, so Hatori went and spun the empty bottle of Sake, sighing internally to himself.

The bottle spun…everyone was curious to where it would land…

Hiro.

"…Dare," Hiro said. He didn't want to seem wimpy or anything like that in front of Kisa.

"I dare you to say something nice to Tohru—something you genuinely mean," Hatori's dare took Hiro and everyone else by surprise.

"…" Hiro looked at Tohru and thought for a moment. He seemed to be having an internal struggle of sorts. "…I-I think you're maybe, not _quite_ as dumb as you look."

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled.

"Hiro!" Yuki even scolded him.

"I-It's okay, really! It's okay!" Tohru knew that for Hiro, this was very hard to say and she knew deep down he wasn't quite as cold as he tried to appear to be.

She smiled at him, but his face was turned away.

"Your turn to spin!" She reminded him, trying to make the situation more comfortable for him.

He nodded then spun the bottle.

…

Kyo.

"Aw, dammit! What the hell?!"

"Oh! Kyo! You have to pick! Truth or Dare?" Kagura was bouncing off her seat, practically ripping Kyo's arm off as she held on.

"…Dare." Kyo glared at Hiro. Kyo immediately regretted his choice…Hiro was smirking, his face full of revenge…someone had to pay for that last Dare…

"Kiss Kagura."

Kyo froze up like a statue. Kagura's joy made her speechless. Yuki, Haru and Momiji all smirked. This would be good…

"You have to do it," Shigure reminded him.

Kyo tensed up, he couldn't back out now, especially with that Damn Yuki sitting there.

He turned his head and sighed. Okay, he could do this.

Kagura's face was turned down, her hair hiding her eyes, but not the blush that spread across her face. She was being the shy, timid Kagura that Kyo hardly ever saw…He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. She looked up at him and did the same. He leaned in closer to her…

His lips touched hers for a brief moment and then he pulled away quickly. His face was the same shade of red as his eyes. Kagura was silent, hiding her blushing face under her bangs once more.

A wolf whistle from Shigure and more smirks around the circle…

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled defensively. He aggressively spun the bottle. It spun…and spun…and spun…

"I think I'll die of old age before it stops spinning. Really, Kyo can't you do anything? I mean, it's just spinning a bottle, you know—"

"Shut up, Hiro!"

"What? I'm not allowed to talk now? What are you, the ruler of the Universe, or something? You know you can't control everything. Who are you, anyway? You're not anyone respectable. You're not an adult. You—"

The bottle landed on Kisa. Hiro stopped talking.

"D-Dare."

Everyone looked at Kisa. Dare?

Kisa took a deep breath and waited for her Dare. She wanted to be as brave as everyone else.

"Uh, okay," Kyo thought for a moment. "I dare you to smack Hiro over the head as hard as you can!" Kyo's eyes were lit with fire.

"Just what this family needs, another Kagura/Kyo relationship," Shigure whispered to no one in particular.

Kisa looked at Hiro. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swung. She hit Hiro with as much force as she could muster. He sat still, his face unreadable. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Then, a soft laugh started from Hiro. He turned his face up and revealed a soft expression there.

"You suck," he said jokingly. Tohru turned her eyes to Kyo. Just like that one night…Kyo could feel someone looking at him and turned into Tohru's stare. He was thinking the same thing.

"My turn!" Kisa said cheerfully, forcing Kyo and Tohru to break eye contact.

Kisa spun the bottle.

It was spinning…

Kyo.

"Dammit! I just went!"

"It seems lady luck is playing with you today, Kyo," Ayame said.

"Fine! Truth." Kyo didn't want to pick Dare again, in case Hiro told Kisa to make him do something else that was stupid. Of-course this whole game was stupid. Stupid family…

"…Do you l-like—"

Oh God, she's gonna ask—

"—me?" Kisa finished, not looking at him. Kyo was shocked and relieved.

"W-Wha--?"

"Y-You don't like me very much, do you?" she asked shyly.

Kyo took a moment to comprehend the full meaning of the question.

"No. I mean—Dammit! I _do_ like you! I, I just yell a lot because I'm always angry," he said, softening his tone at the end. He was looking away, too.

Tohru was impressed. Kyo was really putting in an effort to better himself…She smiled at him as he looked up and he saw her warm smile. As did Yuki. He saw their exchange and a strong feeling of someone ripping something small out of the middle of his chest.

"Spin already, Stupid Cat. And don't spin it too hard this time," Yuki said icily.

Kyo glared at the Damn Rat, then spun the bottle for the second time.

It landed on…

Yuki.

Kyo smirked. Yes…

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat dirt!"

"That's dignified," Yuki said.

"Whatever! Just go do it!"

"Fine." Yuki got up, went over to the edge of the yard, grabbed a handful of dirt, went back to his seat and ate the mound of dirt in his hand. He did all this without wincing or showing any signs of weakness and that pissed Kyo off. A lot.

Yuki finished, never relenting, acting as though he had just finished eating a snack that was neither tasty nor delicious, just something that had to be eaten.

Yuki looked up and he and Kyo glared at each other for a moment, then Yuki spun the bottle.

…

Momiji.

"Dare!" he yelled instantly, obviously delighted.

"Okay…I dare you to—"

"No, no! Wait! I changed my mind. Truth!"

"You can't change your mind!" Kyo yelled.

"Who made you boss—"

"Hiro," Hatori interrupted, trying to maintain some peace. "Since Yuki hasn't dared Momiji anything yet, he can change his mind, Kyo."

Rules. He was laying down rules for Truth or Dare. He was really getting that PhD's worth, wasn't he?

Yuki thought about it. What would he ask him? Haru whispered something in Yuki's ear.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kyo accused.

"You're an idiot," Yuki stated. "Momiji, h-have…" Yuki paused, unsure of how to continue. A slight blush spread thinly on his face.

"Have you ever dated a girl?" Haru asked for Yuki.

"Unh uh," Momiji shook his head. He quickly spun the bottle, continuing the game.

…

Kyo.

"Aw Hell!! I just went! This game's rigged!"

"Stop being so paranoid, moron," said Yuki.

"Don't call me a moron!"

"Don't act like one!"

"You wanna take this outside?!"

"We are outside, moron."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't act like one."

Kyo was now standing up, his fists raised ready for battle. Yuki sat, back straight, cool disposition in place.

"Truth or Dare, Kyo?" Momiji asked, ignoring Kyo's attempts to fight with Yuki.

"Huh? Oh, right. Dare," Kyo sat back down, his grimace plastered on his face as he shot Yuki death glares.

"I dare you to wear Yuki's clothes for the rest of the day until we go home!"

"What the hell? No!"

"No choice, Kyo," Aaya said in a deathly serious voice.

"What the hell?" Kyo scooted back a little. Aaya was giving off an aura of…creepiness was the word Kyo thought of.

"Rules are rules, Kyo!" Shigure chimed in. Kyo looked at the faces of the people in the circle. Well, he wasn't a coward and he didn't trust what those two perverts would do if he didn't comply, so Kyo got up and went inside the house. He was back out in five minutes.

He wore Yuki's Chinese style shirt and a pair of his blue pants. It looked a little tight for his style, but it fit all right.

"I didn't say you could go into my room and go through my things," Yuki said.

"Shut up! These are the clothes Tohru just finished washing! They were in the damn living room, Stupid Rat!"

"You still didn't ask if you could borrow my clothes," Yuki snapped.

"Just get over—"

POW!

Kyo took an uppercut from Yuki and flew a couple of feet in the air.

"Yuki, you're kind of ruining the game for everyone," Shigure pointed out. Yuki turned and saw that it was true. Yuki had gotten so angry that he let it overtake him. Yuki felt suddenly embarrassed and ashamed. Why was he reacting like this? It was usually Kyo who ruined things. Yuki turned on his heel and went back inside the empty house.

Tohru got up and followed him. Kyo would be okay with everyone here, but Yuki…something was very wrong with Yuki and she wanted to comfort him.

Kyo watched as Tohru chased after Yuki. He felt like a heavy stone dropped inside his chest.

---Line Break---

Yuki stepped inside the cool, empty house and headed to his room. He made only three steps up the stairs when he felt a hand grab his own. He turned to see Tohru on the first step looking up at him with eyes filled with concern…concern for _him_.

"Y-Yuki what is it?" Tohru asked, still clinging onto him. She developed a fear of losing Kyo or Yuki ever since that night she saw the Cat's other form.

"Nothing, Miss Honda," he said, not moving. He didn't want her to stop touching him.

A moment passed in silence, Yuki not looking at Tohru, hiding behind his hair; Tohru looking at nothing but Yuki, still clutching his hand. He slowly wrapped his hand around Tohru's. He squeezed her hand.

"Yuki, please come back," she whispered.

"…"

"P-Please…"

He looked at her and fell into her big blue-green eyes. He could never refuse her.

"All right, Miss Honda. For you."

She smiled and they made their way back to the yard.

"Dammit! I just went!" Kyo was huffing when Yuki and Tohru reached the circle. Some seats shifted and Tohru sat between Yuki and Kyo. Kyo saw the two were holding hands, and he looked away.

Once Tohru was seated, she grabbed Kyo's hand. He was surprised, but accepted her hand. Tohru would never want Yuki or Kyo to ever feel left out.

"Tohru! You missed it! Haru had to hop around the yard like a rabbit! And Shigure got dared to not be a pervert for a whole day!" Momiji was laughing hard in his seat. "Now it's Kyo's turn again!"

"Truth," Kyo said, slightly less grumpy.

"Wait," everyone turned to Aaya. He smiled and pointed to the bottle. "It's facing Tohru."

They all looked and saw it was true. Because half the circle moved, Tohru was now seating in Kyo's old seat, therefore putting her right in the way of the bottle.

"O-Okay. Truth!" Tohru's face was set determinedly. She was ready…

"Hmm," Shigure thought for a moment. What could he ask her? Nothing perverted…"Whose hair do you like the best?"

Everyone automatically looked at Tohru. She looked around the circle. Everyone had gorgeous hair!

"…" She was deep in thought. Was it Hatori with his black hair, slightly long enough to make his face mysterious? Or was it Shigure with his playful haircut that suited his character and his face? Or Ayame with his long, beautiful silver hair that he certainly knew how to work to his advantage? Or maybe it was Hiro, his pale blonde hair and cute hairstyle he didn't even have to try to achieve? Kisa's hair was a pumpkin sunset color and Tohru loved her jagged haircut. Maybe it was Kagura and her chocolate brown hair that was smooth and silky and was always so cutely done! She turned to look at Kyo's bright hair that she associated with the sunrise and all things passionate. She turned to look at Yuki and wondered maybe it was his signature haircut and deep purple hair that reminded Tohru of cool nights and all things comforting. Maybe Haru's black and white hair that was rebellious in a calm way? Momiji! Perhaps Momiji with his shiny blonde hair, rich in true color that was like sunshine especially going nicely with his bright demeanor! Or Ritsu, with his deep pumpkin hair that flowed like water, framing his pretty face nicely…

A/N: Cliffhanger! LOL.

If you want to change teams, just let me know! I'll update 'teams' with every chapter!

_**TEAM HARU**_

**HARU**

**KISA**

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_

**MOMIJI**

Kyomi Tikana

LinaStar

sheepsama13

_**TEAM RITSU**_

**RITSU**

N. James The Diehard DishRag

FriendlyFangirl88

Rya Kinotsu

_**TEAM YUKI**_

**AYAME**

**KAGURA**

**Possibly YUKI**

c00l-cat101

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia

realixweatherfairy

BlobBl0b

falling flower89

_**TEAM KYO**_

**HIRO**

**Possibly KYO**

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

Kasaki-Chan

Kyoru-4-eva

Inner Dragon

Kyo'sGirlllll

Takagouzawa Hikari-san

_**TEAM AYAME**_

Sweetdeath04

krystelvampire


	7. Truth Or Dare: Part Deux!

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Eight: Truth Or Dare Part Deux!**

'**SORRY…ABOUT LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND INSTANT MESSAGES. **

**OH, AND I HAVE A SIDEKICK AND SO I MAY BE ONLINE, BUT REALLY I AM WORKING OR SLEEPING OR AT SCHOOL. A 'SIDEKICK' FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW IT'S A PHONE THAT HAS INTERNET AND AIM AND YM AND IT SUCKS WHEN IT COMES TO PHONE CALLS.**

**THIS WAS GOING TO BE LONGER, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS WHO HAD TO READ THAT WHINY LAST CHAPTER, SO HERE! **

"Hatori."

Everyone was taken aback. Hatori's face was obvious in shock, but only for a moment. He immediately regained his composure.

The others were not so quick in regaining their dispositions.

Tohru smiled and spun the bottle. The spinning woke everyone from their haze.

…

Ayame

"HAHAHAHA HOW FUN! SHOULD I PICK 'TRUTH' AND TELL THE WORLD OF THE SECRETS THIS FINE, DEVASTATINGLY BEAUTIFUL MAN, OR SHOULD I CHOOSE 'DARE' AND SUFFER THE WRATH ONLY CAPABLE BY A WOMAN'S IMAGINATION? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aaya was overwhelming almost everyone in the circle.

"Truth or Dare, Ayame?" Tohru smiled at him. Hatori looked at him and sighed. Aaya sat back down as if Hatori had asked him to.

"Hmm, I shall choose…'Dare'," Aaya said seductively.

"Okay, uh, let's see," Tohru started to contemplate a Dare while making little comments to herself.

"Dare him to cut his hair off," Kyo said in an evil tone.

"Oh n-no, no! I just couldn't! I couldn't do that to Ayame!" Tohru was shaking her head and Kyo was confused on what to do. He shrunk back a little and everyone thought Tohru's reaction was funny. She always cared so deeply, even in a game of Truth or Dare. Where do you find that?

"U-Uh, I know! I dare you to switch clothes with Hatori!" Tohru was proud at her coming up with a Dare. Granted, it was _inspired_ by an earlier Dare, but Tohru was just so genuinely proud…

"Uh, Tohru that Dare also applies to Hatori, I think," Shigure said. Tohru looked sad, her joy inflating, but before she could say anything, Hatori was on his feet.

"It's quite all right. I don't mind," Hatori led Ayame into the House. Aaya was so shocked at Hatori that he didn't even make any double innuendos, but quietly followed the Doctor. In five minutes time, the two were back in the yard.

Ayame was dressed in Hatori's black slacks, white dress shirt, dark grey vest and blue tie. His hair fell freely behind him. He was caught by the breeze, his stance stood still, but his hair waved next to him. He looked like an…adult.

Hatori was dressed in Aaya'a white under…dress? and long, deep blue jacket. He stood tall as that same breeze hit him. Hatori looked…laughable.

The entire circle was now laughing. Tohru had a glazed look on her face in admiration, but everyone else was laughing from his or her gut. Momiji was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides, and even Yuki couldn't hold in his laughter. Tohru saw Yuki was laughing and she felt good. Very good…she remembered not so long ago when Yuki refused to laugh in front of anyone but her, and now here he was laughing with everyone else. It was a good day.

Hatori and Ayame sat down in their respective places everyone tried their best to calm down. It took about another five minutes for the laughter to subdue to manageable giggles. Finally, Ayame spun the bottle. The giggles were very few now…

The bottle landed on Yuki.

"Ah, little brother, it seems fate is trying to conspire for us to bond!"

"Dare," Yuki said, ignoring Ayame's last sentence.

"I dare you to—"

"Oh no! The laundry!" Tohru immediately jumped up and ran towards the laundry room. Haru followed her.

Tohru and Haru reached the laundry room and they quickly emptied the washing machine.

"Now we have to hang them out to dry! I'm sorry, but we don't have a dryer…" Haru nodded at her, taking note of the casual and natural way she said 'we'. She belonged with them, the Sohmas. He was sure of it.

"Thank you, Tohru," he said with a polite bow. She bowed back, trying to tell him it was nothing. He was so polite; she really loved spending time with Hatsuharu.

They hung the two uniforms and talked about their day and how funny Kyo looked in Yuki's clothes, Hatori in Ayame's and Ayame in Hatori's. Then they laughed about how funny Haru looked in Yuki's pants and Kyo's shirt. They went back to everyone else and wondered what they missed.

Almost everyone was laughing except for Hatori, Kyo and…Yuki? He was wearing Kyo's brown cargo pants, black shirt and blue zip up hooded jacket.

Haru and Tohru sat down and Momiji took it upon himself to fill them in.

"Haru! Tohru! Ayame dared Yuki to perform his dance form New Years a few years ago and he did it! You missed it! It was beautiful! And then the bottle landed on Kyo again and Yuki dared him to eat nothing but leeks for the next two days! And then Ritsu got dared to not apologize for _anything_ for the next week! And then Ritsu asked me if I like wearing dresses the way he does, but I said 'no, I like whatever looks best on me', and then, t-then, th-then," Momiji started giggling too hard to continue.

"Then Yuki got dared to dress like Kyo. And that's when you and Haru showed up," Shigure finished, smiling at Yuki and Kyo.

Tohru smiled at the sight in front of her. Yuki and Kyo switched in apparel… She wished she could have seen his dance, though…

Yuki spun the bottle and everyone tried to calm the laughter that was trying to burst through everyone's chests.

…

Kagura

"Truth," she said softly. Yuki pondered for a moment.

"Why do you put up with Kyo?"

"…Because I love him," she said simply. Tohru smiled and felt her heart expand in her chest. Kagura was so admirable, the way she loved Kyo unconditionally and saw his good qualities…

Shigure's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'll call for take-out now, I think," he said and got up.

"Actually, why don't you three pick up the dinner?" Hatori turned to Yuki, Tohru and Kyo.

"What? Why do we have to?" Kyo asked.

"Kagura, spin the bottle," Hatori said. She spun and it landed on

Kyo.

"What the Hell?!" Kyo huffed.

"Kagura, dare him to pick up dinner with Toru and Yuki--dressed the way they are now," Hatori added the last part with inspiration.

"Bu-But that Dare involves Yuki and Tohru as well," she replied.

"Tohru, I took part in Ayame's Dare for you, did I not? I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking part in Kyo's Dare."

"O-Of-course not!" Tohru replied wholeheartedly.

"And I'm sure Yuki wouldn't refuse Tohru in accompanying her," Hatori said, knowing he got them. Yuki and Kyo looked murderous, but Hatori was right. They were his at this moment. The three got up and left to bring everyone their dinner.

When the door slammed (mighty forcefully it slammed, by the way) Shigure spoke up.

"Ha'ri, what are you doing?" Everyone looked at him.

"An impromptu lesson it seems," Ayame mused.

Hatori cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we forgot to cover a few important things in our last…'lesson'," Hatori said. Shigure and Ayame knew at once where this was going. It was actually quite brilliant how Hatori managed to get rid of those three.

"Honestly, all of you walking Tohru home like that, what were you thinking?" Shigure looked at his younger relatives. They looked confused.

"Though we are putting our best efforts into this fight, we cannot lose sight of the battle plan," Aaya said.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"You're doing too much, too fast all at the same time as each other," Shigure laid in laymen's terms.

Haru, Momiji and Ritsu looked at one another. They were doing too much, weren't they?

"I—" Ritsu started, but shut his mouth. No apologies for a week.

"It should take them a good hour or two. Enough time for a 'lesson', don't you think, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded. They certainly needed it.

A/N: If you want to change teams, just let me know! I'll update 'teams' with every chapter!

_**TEAM HARU**_

**HARU**

**KISA**

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_

**MOMIJI**

Kyomi Tikana

LinaStar

sheepsama13

_**TEAM RITSU**_

**RITSU**

N. James The Diehard DishRag

FriendlyFangirl88

Rya Kinotsu

_**TEAM YUKI**_

**AYAME**

**KAGURA**

**Possibly YUKI**

c00l-cat101

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia

realixweatherfairy

BlobBl0b

falling flower89

werirdbutterfly92

Yuki's-lil-sis

KaidaThorn

_**TEAM KYO**_

**HIRO**

**Possibly KYO**

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

Kasaki-Chan

Kyoru-4-eva

Inner Dragon

Kyo'sGirlllll

Takagouzawa Hikari-san

_**TEAM AYAME**_

Sweetdeath04

krystelvampire

Kaida-Wolfe


	8. Tact

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Nine: Lesson Two/A Walk In Your Clothes**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT RUSHED, HUH? IT SEEMED LACKING IN 'OOMPH'…I COULD HAVE OR SHOULD HAVE DESCRIBED THINGS MORE OR BETTER. SORRY…I'LL DO BETTER FROM NOW ON! **

**REMEMBER THAT THIS TAKES PLACE IN THEIR LAST YEAR, OK? JUST A REMINDER…SO CHARACTERS HAVE DEVELOPED MORE AND SO HAVE THEIR RELATIONSHIPS WITH TOHRU...**

_SLAM!_

Kyo slammed the door hard as he, Yuki and Tohru made their way out of Shigure's house. Tohru was afraid that was going to need fixing later, but that was nothing new. She really was starting to seriously feel bad for poor Shigure and his beloved house.

"U-Um, that was fun!" Tohru volunteered after a few minutes. Yuki and Kyo were still sulking about…the whole day, really. They both turned to her.

"Well, I'll admit seeing Hatori wear Ayame's clothes was quite a sight," Yuki admitted. He smiled at her. He was with Tohru and he could admit that to her. Besides he wanted that smile to stay on her face.

"That damn game was stupid! I got picked like a hundred times!" Kyo complained. Tohru giggled. "That's not funny!"

"O-Oh, right!" Tohru stifled her laughter.

"Ah, that's not what I meant!" Kyo tried to back pedal.

"Stupid Cat," Yuki said.

"Shut up! And you better not mess up my clothes, either!"

"You're the one stretching my clothes out."

"It's not my fault you're built like a damn girl!"

_BAM!_

Yuki's fist connected with Kyo's face. He flew a couple of feet in the air. Kyo sat up and rubbed his face. Yuki just kept walking, not even faltering in his step. Tohru ran to Kyo.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, that Damn Rat," Kyo mumbled the last part. He was getting sick of that Damn Yuki's fist connecting with his face all the time. The two got up and started walking. Tohru was slightly worried that Yuki would walk without them, but Yuki was about twenty paces ahead, just waiting for them to catch up.

When they reached Yuki, Tohru grabbed hold of both of their hands. Hearts beat faster. They continued walking; all forgiven and forgotten at the moment.

---LINE BREAK---

Everyone sat in Shigure's yard with notebooks in their hands. Haru gave his to Kisa. Haru wasn't good at taking notes.

"Yuki and Kyo will be furious and extremely suspicious about today," Shigure mused.

"Would you like me to stay the night, Shigure? I shall protect you…"

"Ah, but Aaya, whom will protect me from you once the night falls over along with your self restraint?"

"It is not a good idea for you to stay over. That will just make Yuki and Kyo even angrier," said Hatori, ignoring their innuendos.

"Back to today's lesson, we need to discuss a bit of 'tact,' I think," Shigure said, turning back to the ones sitting whom watching and waiting on the trio.

"Remember the first rule! You cannot sabotage each other! We will all fail if you all fail, you must remember that!" Aaya was being stern and none of the younger cousins had ever seen him that way.

"Tact. It is subtle, yet says so much. It can be an ally when coaxed to be so correctly. We're not saying to be subtle all the time, but you must know when to be."

"How do you all think Tohru felt being overwhelmed by all of you today?"

"How do you think Yuki and Kyo are going to react?"

"What if they figure it out this early?"

"What do you think what was going to get accomplished by bombarding her all together?"

Shigure and Aaya were talking right after the other. The three boys felt guilty at the simple things they were pointing out.

"And Hiro, aren't you on Kyo's 'team'? How is kissing Kagura going to win her over?" Shigure asked him. Hiro had not been expecting this and for once had been at a loss for words. He hadn't even realized…

"I-I…" Hiro would normally be rambling on by now in his defensive way and offending about everyone within twenty feet of him, but right now Hiro didn't know what to say. Dammit, this is serious! If that dumb girl gets her memories erased, then Kisa might not want to speak again.

Hiro shut his mouth and hung his head.

"I apologize for the way we must scold you, but you must realize that if we fail…well I just don't know how we will recover," Aaya said.

A moment of heavy silence hung in the air.

"With all that said," Shigure started, "I must say good job to Haru. Why, I saw the way you were looking at Tohru in the laundry room, I must say she must have been as pink as Kisa's bedroom."

"The way you say that, it makes me want to call the police," Hiro said, regaining his tongue. Shigure laughed it off like he was pleased with himself.

"And excellent presentation Ritsu! And Momiji, my I hardly recognized you—"Aaya started.

"—That is until you opened your mouth," Shigure continued.

"Hiro could pass off as your older brother," Aaya said, his tone never wavering.

Momiji nodded and took his notes. He would study hard—as hard as he could. This was for Tohru. He will not be forgotten again.

Hatori saw the passion emanating from Momiji and was happily surprised. His face of-course betrayed him for only a moment so fast he was sure no one noticed. They might just pull this off…he would give anything he had so that they may keep Tohru just as he were not able to keep Kana safe. Something hard stuck to the back of Hatori's throat. He focused harder on the situation at hand.

"I think it would be wise that from now on all of you keep detailed accounts of your interactions with Tohru," Hatori said. Everyone looked up at him. He had sounded the least disappointed, but of-course Hatori had always kept his emotions at bay.

"Yes, perfect!" Ayame agreed.

"At the start of every lesson we will discuss your progress and analyze as much as we can. We are trying our best to come up with a strategy to win, after all. We need as much information as possible," Shigure said.

---LINE BREAK---

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo waited outside the busy restaurant as their order was being prepared. The sky was fading into night and the chill of the air was becoming more and more noticeable to the jacketless Tohru. She shivered and Yuki automatically took off Kyo's blue jacket he was wearing.

"B-But Yuki, you might get sick!" She protested.

"Nonsense, Miss Honda. I am quite warm," Yuki persisted. She looked in his face and saw no room for negotiations. She sighed and took the jacket. She noticed it smelled of both Yuki and Kyo. She smiled at the thought. She felt more than just warmth in the jacket.

She took their hands once again as all three of them stared up at the now pink, orangey red and bluish purple sky.

Little diamonds sparkled in some remote areas where the sun no longer influenced it. The moon was hidden behind grey clouds, but they could see it. The sun reflected off its surface and was breaking through the clouds. Perhaps when night fell completely the moon would be clearly visible and break through by then. It'd be a shame to have total darkness.

Many people passed the three friends and some started whispering after they passed them. It was strange that a girl was holding hands with two boys…they were too old to be holding hands if they were siblings or any sort of family relations, yet a 'couple' consisted of only two people, not three.

Tohru didn't notice the gossiping people and neither did Yuki or Kyo. They knew on the other side of Tohru was the other and that she held the others hand as she held his, but it didn't matter. This was just the way the three of them fit together.

Tohru was filled with so much love and happiness at this moment. She was looking to the sky, watching the beauty her Mom had instilled in her eyes of life. She knew her Mom was happy to be looking down on her right now. Actually, she'd probably laughing at the sight of Yuki in Kyo's too small black tee shirt that showed just a line of Yuki's abdomen with his cargo pants and Kyo in Yuki's fancy white long sleeve Chinese shirt and tight blue pants. Tohru's mouth twitched and before she could stop herself, Tohru had burst out laughing.

The people around her openly stared as their curiosity got the best of them.

"M-Miss Honda?"

"What's going on?"

"I-I am so-sorry, but…it's just so…funny to see y-y-you two…dressed like t-this…" Tohru was laughing so hard she grabbed at her aching sides. On Yuki's and Kyo's head hung giant sweat beads as they hid their faces under their hair.

"Damn game," they both muttered under their breaths.

---LINE BREAK---

"Well, since we have a bit more time, why not start the lesson we had prepared for next time? Everyone ready?" Shigure asked. His distant cousins nodded.

"From now on, we will be doing writing exercises at every lesson. I encourage you all to do more in your free time, as it will greatly help you on your way to becoming a lover boy," Shigure said with a sparkle in his eyes same as when High School girls were mentioned.

"It will help you better articulate yourselves" Hatori interjected, seeing the way Kagura looked at Shigure's last comment.

"Yes and saying the right thing at the perfect moment can be quite charming," Shigure continued. He was a novelist after all, his career was based on manipulating people's emotions through words. Manipulating? Oops, perhaps 'exploring the deep shadows of people's hearts and opening their minds to a bigger World' is a better phrase.

He chuckled at his own joke in his head.

Hatori shook his head, but the length of his shakes were so small, one would miss it or put it off as a trick of the light. Hatori could tell when Shigure made jokes to himself. He never ceased to amaze Hatori at the most inappropriate times he would do this. And Hatori was sure he never did it on purpose.

"Now I want you to take ten minutes and write down ten things that you feel you can compare Tohru's eyes with. All of you, please," Shigure said. No one else but Aaya and Hatori noticed his chuckle to himself.

"And make sure you are honest and true to whom you are. We want you to write it not as if you were trying to be romantic, but as yourself and your own personal feelings," Ayame added. Shigure nodded at his friend and Ayame winked back. Hatori shook his head again.

Everyone took out their notebooks and after a minute of borrowing and bartering for pencils, everyone was bent over, writing.

The Mabudachi Trio walked a little ways away from the others.

"Akito wanted everyone out of the Main Sohma property," Hatori said.

"Everyone?" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded.

"I told everyone there was a tuberculosis scare and had everyone evacuated by noon. No one is allowed back in until after eight o'clock tonight."

"Why?" Aaya asked. Hatori shrugged.

"Akito wanted everyone gone for the day."

"Just as a whim?"

"Yes."

"That's why you brought everyone here."

"I figured we could force this first mistake out of the way and take advantage of this situation."

"Ha'ri, you've been scheming more and more…" Shigure winked at him.

"It's very unbecoming…but on you it looks good…" Aaya stood next to Shigure and they turned on their charm. Hatori stayed as stone faced as ever at their playing around. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hey! We're all done over here, if you haven't noticed. We don't have all day you know. We're in a War here," Hiro said.

"Coming!" Shigure sang.

"We don't have all day to wait for you two to finish trying to molest Hatori." Hiro said.

"Of-course, no one does! Shigure and I will never finish that task! We will forever try to get closer to our dear Hatori," Ayame replied as if it were a game. Hiro scoffed and crossed his arms.

Seriously, he was _related_ to these morons?

"Okay, so let's start with you, Hiro," Shigure said when he, Ayame and Hatori sat down on the grass.

"Okay, fine.

Two lakes.

Two really empty pools.

A piece of gum that got stuck on my shoe last week.

The earrings Kisa found in her attic.

Cotton candy.

Ice cream.

Spit after drinking something blue.

Spit after drinking something green.

Spit after drinking something blue-green.

Maple syrup.

There. That's my ten."

"Okay, Kisa, you're turn," Shigure said.

"Um, okay.

My new earrings from the attic, like Hiro said.

The sky on Saturday mornings.

The Ocean.

The Moon?

That's all I came up with. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't ready yet."

"It's quite all right, Kisa. Those are very good ones. I especially liked the Saturday morning one. It paints quite a picture of a bright, vivid blue that not only describes her eye color, but the soft ease you feel around her such as the ease that only a Saturday morning brings.," Shigure said. Hiro scolded at himself internally. He thought everyone was ready, he wouldn't have told those idiots to come back if Kisa wasn't ready yet…

"Haru," Hatori said, breaking Hiro's concentration at scrutinizing himself. Haru nodded.

"Okay.

Two Lakes.

Windows.

The Ocean.

The Horizon.

That's all I got to."

"Hiro, was anybody _other than yourself_ ready when you called us? You know patience really is a virtue. Not to mention being considerate of others, not just yourself. You know Hiro, a prince—"

"Shigure," Hatori said. Shigure did not continue. He merely looked towards Momiji and nodded. Momiji stood up.

"Only name the things we haven't heard yet," Shigure added before Momiji started.

"Oh, okay. Um…a beautiful song…and, no, wait Hiro already said that…um…window cleaner? That's it," Momiji said and sat back down.

"E-Eh, window cleaner? Okay, Kagura if you please."

"Well, I think I did it wrong."

"Wrong?" Shigure asked.

"She came up with ten things for Kyo's eyes," Hatori said without a second thought.

"Okay, Ritsu, what do you have for us?" Shigure said, moving on.

"W-Well, I came up with some of the same things, but well, two fish bowls? And books?" Ritsu's voice was soft and everyone had to strain to hear him.

"Questions don't state confidence," Aaya said, well, confidently.

"All right, let's start from the top. Hiro…well I like the last one. 'Maple syrup' is a strange one, but that's good. It's not something she will hear everyday. Her eyes are sweet; as is maple syrup and has that same glaze like when Tohru gets that far away look in her eyes. Very nice. Lakes are too generic, I'm assuming everyone came up with that one?" The nods agreed with Shigure. He moved on.

"Kisa, well, I already told you I liked your Saturday Morning one. Haru, yours was interesting. Windows…I think combined with Kisa's it's quite memorable. It would give off more of the effect specific to the eyes. 'Windows to the soul' and all. You two will work well together, I think. Momiji!"

Momiji looked up.

"Hmm, 'a beautiful song'…"

"Well, when I look into Tohru's eyes, it makes me feel the same way as when I hear a beautiful song. Like there's a balloon swelling in my chest," Momiji said unabashed.

Shigure smiled and nodded.

"Very nice. Ritsu, 'books'?"

"Yes, I-I see a different World, a better World in her eyes like something in a book. And there's so much she can teach, and I see that in her eyes."

"Very well done, Ritsu. I am impressed by all of you; I didn't think you could come up with such original and inspired ones, but of-course the most inspired things occur during times of War or Love, and we are in a War of Love, so I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Hehehehe..."

"Are you drunk?" Hiro asked.

"Punch drunk with Aaya standing so near…"

"Oh, Shigure…"

"You two never stop." Hatori said.

---LINE BREAK---

A/N: Thanks jessandrorylover for being my "Editor", lol!!!!

And to you reviewers and readers…

Next chapter will be fun. And the fun will just keep on giving!!!!

If you want to change teams, just let me know! I'll update 'teams' with every chapter!

_**TEAM HARU**_

_**HARU**_

_**KISA**_

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_

_**MOMIJI**_

Kyomi Tikana

LinaStar

sheepsama13

_**TEAM RITSU**_

_**RITSU**_

dishrag-chan

FriendlyFangirl88

Rya Kinotsu

_**TEAM YUKI**_

_**AYAME**_

_**KAGURA**_

_**Possibly YUKI**_

c00l-cat101

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia

realixweatherfairy

BlobBl0b

falling flower89

werirdbutterfly92

Yuki's-lil-sis

KaidaThorn

.sicker-things.

_**TEAM KYO**_

_**HIRO**_

_**Possibly KYO**_

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

Kasaki-Chan

Kyoru-4-eva

Inner Dragon

Kyo'sGirlllll

Takagouzawa Hikari-san

_**TEAM AYAME**_

Sweetdeath04

krystelvampire

Kaida-Wolfe

_**TEAM HATORI**_

loretta537

FLiPguRL219


	9. Dumplings

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Ten: SETTING UP FOR DINNER**

**It's been so long, I know! I was going to write more for this chapter, but yeah…I know what I want to write, so I wanted to update so you all don't think I have given up. I haven't!**

**SPOILER ALERT! I HAVE DECIDED I WANT TO USE SOME STUFF I READ IN VOLUME 9 OF THE MANGA! **

**BUT IT IS STILL ANIME BASED. SO NO RIN OR KURENO. **

**PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING PAST VOLUME 9—ACTUALLY, JUST DON'T EVEN MENTION THE MANGA. I'M SERIOUS.**

**I STILL HAVENT READ VOLUME 10!**

**OH, BUT IT WON'T SHOW UP UNTIL A COUPLE OR SO CHAPTERS FROM NOW. IT'S ONLY A COUPLE OF THINGS I WANTED TO USE. ACTUALLY, THAT VOLUME REALLY HELPED ME WITH THE ENDING OF THIS FIC IN MANY WAYS! NOW DON'T JUMP AHEAD AND THINK YOU KNOW WHO WILL "WIN," BECAUSE THAT COULD STILL CHANGE!**

**SO I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO QUIT READING THIS. I'M SORRY, BUT I'M ONLY TAKING A COUPLE OF THINGS FROM VOLUME 9.**

**WELL I WARNED YOU.**

Haru and Kisa sat huddled together. They were talking in their normal voices, and since both were such quiet talkers, it sounded like whispers.

Hiro was writing in his orange notebook, deep in concentration.

Ritsu was the same.

Momiji was talking to Hatori.

Kagura sat silently as Ayame and Shigure talked to her.

"Kagura?" Ayame asked, his voice more serious than usual.

"Yes?" Kagura couldn't look up. Aaya and Shigure shared a look. "I-I'm sorry," Kagura said.

They waited.

"I just wanted to express my love for Kyo that I forgot what I was suppose to be doing. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being like this…"

"Don't apologize for who you are, Kagura. I think Aaya and I can sympathize, though maybe not empathize, with your predicament. But you have to understand that you can't force your, um, _love_ and expect it to be accepted. Love is give _and_ take; you can choose to give, but Kyo must choose to take that love," Shigure said. This was about more than just a silly writing exercise.

"I-It's just sometimes, it hurts so bad that I can't keep it all to myself. I know Kyo has to _choose_ to accept my love, but it feels like him not returning these feelings can't possibly be an option. Why does it hurt this much? _How_ can it hurt this much? All I want is to know him, to be with him, to be special to him…I would trade the World for Kyo, if I got to choose to, I would. I wish it was as simple as giving up everything to get him—I wouldn't think twice about it." Kagura clutched at her heart, her head still low. Aaya and Shigure looked at each other and agreed, without words, that Hatori would have to handle this.

"I hate you, you stupid sissy Rat boy!" It came from inside the house. At once, everybody stowed away the notebooks.

"I hate you, too. Why don't you go and storm off now," came the cool reply from Yuki. A door was slammed, some scuttling, a couple of silent seconds, then the sound of breaking table? Or maybe door? Possibly window. Shigure sighed.

The younger Sohmas looked up to Hatori. He nodded and everyone made his or her way back inside the house.

When everyone stepped inside Shigure's house, Tohru was finishing up cleaning whatever the two boys broke moments ago. She smiled and bowed to everyone.

"Dinner is already placed on the table," she told them. Yuki and Kyo stood near her, not looking at each other. There was a fresh bruise on Kyo's left cheek.

Everyone went inside the dining room. It was too crowded, and they weren't even all inside yet.

"The backyard, I think," Shigure suggested, squashed between Momiji and Aaya. Agreement was found with everyone. They began to file out and head towards the back yard once more.

"Everyone should probably help and grab something to bring outside," Momiji said, knowing Tohru would do it all by herself.

"Good thinking Momiji," said Shigure as he scooped up a plate of fish. Kagura grabbed the plates, Haru grabbed the utensils and a bowl of rice, Momiji tried to get the cups, but Aaya rescued them from him, and insisted he bring them outside. Shigure gave him a look of thanks and relief. Hatori carried the giant bowl of soup and Yuki carried four bowls of rice. Tohru and Kyo carried various blankets and Hiro and Kisa carried the dumplings and plate of leeks.

Tohru and Kyo were the first to arrive in the back yard. Kyo helped Tohru lay out the blankets. She was smiling with a content look on her face.

"I hope they all go home soon," Kyo said, unable to think of anything to say, so he just voiced out his exact thought at the moment.

"Oh no! I like that everyone is here," replied Tohru. She knew she could tell Kyo exactly how she felt, he had been very adamant she be honest with him about her feelings at all times.

"Uh, well, if it makes you happy, well I guess it's okay then." She smiled at him, her face even more happy than before. He blushed and concentrated hard at the blanket.

Yuki brought his bowls of rice. He saw that whole exchange, of-course.

"Yuki! We brought out blankets so it can be like a big picnic! And I didn't want everyone to dirty their clothes," Tohru greeted him.

"Yes, seeing as how our cousins apparently react to dirty clothes, it's wise to keep everyone clean." Tohru giggle. Kyo and Yuki looked questioningly at her.

"Yuki, you made a joke," she pointed out. Kyo and Yuki were surprised. Yuki _did_ just make a joke….what the Hell?

"Too bad it wasn't very funny," Kyo said.

"You're only saying that because it went right over your head. I'm sorry that your humor doesn't extend above a 4 year olds."

"Shut up! You will be sorry after I'm done with you!"

"Yes, I'm sure my fist will become very tired at the constant attacks from your face."

"Grrr…" but before Kyo could blow up properly, everyone began to enter the back yard. Tohru was glad at this disruption.

If you want to change teams, just let me know! I'll update 'teams' with every chapter!

Let me know your favorite lines form each chapter, or ones past. These seem to be the most popular, and the ones I personally like best for them, also.

_**TEAM HARU**_**—"Do you like it when I'm dirty? (ch. 4)"**

_**HARU**_

_**KISA**_

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

band geeks are hot

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_—**"****[When I look into Tohru's eyes, it makes me feel the same way as when I hear a beautiful song. (ch 9)"**

_**MOMIJI**_

Kyomi Tikana

LinaStar

sheepsama13

Daisukeismyboyfriend

ALCH

_**TEAM RITSU**_**—"We're going to wear dresses?! (ch. 2)"**

_**RITSU**_

dishrag-chan

FriendlyFangirl88

Rya Kinotsu

_**TEAM YUKI**_**—"M-Miss Honda? (like every chapter in every fic, EVER)"**

_**AYAME**_

_**KAGURA**_

_**Possibly YUKI**_

c00l-cat101

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia

realixweatherfairy

BlobBl0b

falling flower89

werirdbutterfly92

Yuki's-lil-sis

KaidaThorn

.sicker-things.

Orangy Jello

Fredcantdiecozhebelongstoangelina

Rock Head

BB

MaerCedici

Jynx

_**TEAM KYO**_**—"You suck…(memory, but can be referred to in ch. 6)"**

_**HIRO**_

_**Possibly KYO**_

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

Kasaki-Chan

Kyoru-4-eva

Inner Dragon

Kyo'sGirlllll

Takagouzawa Hikari-san

_**TEAM AYAME**_**—****"You will be attending the Mabudachi Trio's School Of Loverboys! (ch. 1)"**

Sweetdeath04

krystelvampire

Kaida-Wolfe

_**TEAM HATORI**_**—****"Yuki and Kyo feel the closest to Tohru—they'll join in without realizing they are. (ch. 3 )"**

loretta537

FLiPguRL219

_**TEAM SHIGURE**_**—"****[As a flower produces pollen, Love produces lust…(ch. 2)"**

Kyo'sKarateKitten


	10. Shower of Miracles

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Eleven: Wishing**

**I know what I want to happen here, it's pretty much just about writing it out. Thanks for sticking with it! Please review if you like the chapter, and if not then review anyways and tell me you didn't like. You can even say why, too. Like is it boring? Out of character? Stupid? Badly written?! Let me know!**

Twilight.

Night and Day at the same time.

The lonely, broken souls of the Sohmas that sat in Shigure's yard at the moment were not lonely, and were in fact whole. If at least for this time…

Momiji was humming while he ate dumplings.

Hiro and Kisa were laughing away like children. It was sometimes too easy to forget that those two were indeed _just_ children.

Haru was staring up at nothing in particular, completely serene and tranquil.

Ritsu lay on the ground, looking up at the sky, breathing in the peace and happiness all around him.

Ayame, Shigure and Hatori were laughing, eating and talking as though the World was not only confusing Day with Night, but also time and place. The three men looked as though years had disappeared of their faces, leaving youth to reclaim its place from experienced misery.

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo ad Kagura sat together. They were all smiling and enjoying the company they all shared.

No one was fighting, or running away, or chasing anyone. No one was making sarcastic remarks, or apologizing or crying.

Everyone was happy.

"Ah! A shooting star!" Tohru exclaimed. She then quickly shut her eyes and concentrated fiercely.

"Look, another one!" Momiji pointed to a different part of the sky.

"And there!" Kagura pointed the opposite direction. Everyone stopped following the pointing fingers because shooting stars were now in every direction no matter where one turned.

Everyone stood up and watched the meteor shower. Tohru kept wishing on every shooting star she would see. She would close her eyes and concentrate, open her eyes and the very next moment when she saw a shooting she would close her eyes again and wish.

Yuki and Kyo stopped watching the shower and watched her instead. Both boys had peaceful smiles on their faces.

Ritsu scouted through the meteor shower, through dozens of shooting stars until he saw the one he was looking for. He wasn't quite sure if he would find one as special as he needed for his wish, but he did. It was slightly bigger than most of the other falling stars and when Ritsu decided it was the one, it was positioned just right that the sky around it made it look as though it was glowing pink.

_Perfect._

He shut his eyes and wished hard. His lips were moving and his brows scrunched. When he opened his eyes, he took a deep breath and walked over to Tohru with determination. She was still wishing on every star she could and both Yuki and Kyo were still watching her as if she were a miracle meteor shower.

"Tohru?"

Tohru turned and opened her eyes. She had just finished her 13th wish.

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"Would you go on a date with me this Friday night?"

Everyone's attention was drawn immediately to Ritsu and Tohru. Tohru was struck dumbfounded for a moment, then her face eased into her warm smile and she nodded.

"Of-course." She bowed and so did he. Then he turned his attention back to the shower as did Tohru who immediately started back on her wishing rampage.

Everyone slowly regained him or herself and looked back up to the miracle above them.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged worried glances and watched Tohru again, this time with an air of almost desperate worry.

They didn't even realize they shared that exchange.

Kagura, however, didn't miss a thing.

--Line Break—

**SHORT, RIGHT?! I KNOW, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE FOR SOME REASON, AND YEAH. THANKS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DATE WITH OUR WONDERFUL RITSU! AND WHAT ELSE COULD BE IN STORE FOR OUR HEROES?**

If you want to change teams, just let me know! I'll update 'teams' with every chapter!

Let me know your favorite lines form each chapter, or ones past. These seem to be the most popular, and the ones I personally like best for them, also.

Even if you just started reading now! Tell me your team!

_**TEAM HARU**_**—"Do you like it when I'm dirty? (ch. 4)"**

_**HARU**_

_**KISA**_

XOiHeartMiloOX

acuphalffull

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

band geeks are hot

_**TEAM MOMIJI**_—**"****[When I look into Tohru's eyes, it makes me feel the same way as when I hear a beautiful song. (ch 9)"**

_**MOMIJI**_

Kyomi Tikana

LinaStar

sheepsama13

Daisukeismyboyfriend

ALCH

kinichi

_**TEAM RITSU**_**—"We're going to wear dresses?! (ch. 2)"**

_**RITSU**_

dishrag-chan

FriendlyFangirl88

Rya Kinotsu

_**TEAM YUKI**_**—"Yes, i'm sure my fist will become very tired at the constant attacks from your face. (ch. 10)"**

_**AYAME**_

_**KAGURA**_

_**Possibly YUKI**_

c00l-cat101

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia

realixweatherfairy

falling flower89

werirdbutterfly92

Yuki's-lil-sis

KaidaThorn

.sicker-things.

Orangy Jello

Fredcantdiecozhebelongstoangelina

Rock Head

BB

MaerCedici

Jynx

_**TEAM KYO**_**—"You suck…(memory, but can be referred to in ch. 6)"**

_**HIRO**_

_**Possibly KYO**_

Lyndaxj9a

Jacobblacklover

Kasaki-Chan

Otaku-Rehab

Inner Dragon

Kyo'sGirlllll

Takagouzawa Hikari-san

Daemon Koneko

KyokoHonda49

katiesquilts

_**TEAM AYAME**_**—****"You will be attending the Mabudachi Trio's School Of Loverboys! (ch. 1)"**

Sweetdeath04

krystelvampire

Kaida-Wolfe

_**TEAM HATORI**_**—****"Yuki and Kyo feel the closest to Tohru—they'll join in without realizing they are. (ch. 3 )"**

loretta537

FLiPguRL219

BlobBl0b

_**TEAM SHIGURE**_**—"****[As a flower produces pollen, Love produces lust…(ch. 2)"**

Kyo'sKarateKitten

_**TEAM AKITO**_**—"[Uh, he hasn't been in any of the chapters, so there's really nothing I can put here…"**

Pottersgal15


	11. Favorite Book

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Eleven: Disappearing Clothes**

It was Friday afternoon, just after school and Yuki and Kyo were walking home with Tohru.

It was cold and the skies were threatening to fall down on the World.

Yuki and Kyo kept stealing glances at Tohru as they walked. There was no conversation, just the sounds of their feet tip-tapping on the ground, breezes swooshing throughtheir hair and the leaves of the Wood around them.

They finally made it to their home, when Yuki said, "Miss Honda, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the market today? I need to buy some more seeds for the garden."

"Oh, I-I would love to Yuki, but I have that d-date with Ritsu."

"Oh, yes, I forgot."

Tohru went upstairs and left Yuki and Kyo.

"You didn't forget," Kyo said, eyeing Yuki with suspicion. Yuki stared Kyo down and when Kyo finally looked away, Yuki walked up the stairs.

"Miss Honda?" Tohru turned and saw Yuki standing in her door way.

"Yo," Kyo said behind Yuki. Yuki scowled at having the stupid cat behind him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was just—that is to say—um, I-I think you should bring an umbrella in case it rains tonight," Yuki was now slightly red in the face. He could feel Kyo smirking behind him. He was sure that the lame excuse to speak with her was not lost on him.

"Yeah, I've been feeling kinda worn lately," Kyo added. Yuki was slightly taken aback at Kyo's…well was Kyo backing him—_him—_up?

"Oh, thank you Yuki! Thank you Kyo!" she said and smiled at them before she got up and found her purple and orange umbrella in her closet. "Isn't it cute? Hana gave it to me as a present last Christmas. She said she thought it was just perfect for me."

"It's beautiful, Miss Honda," Yuki said. Kyo snorted.

---Line Break---

7:39 p.m.

Kyo kept eyeing the clock on the wall. He, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru were all sitting around the table, waiting for Ritsu to pick Tohru up on their…_date…_

Yuki kept huffing, inadvertently blowing a patch of purple hair up and down. Kyo was scowling and the occasional growl escaped him. Shigure was humming and writing on an orange spiral bound notebook, smiling all the while. Tohru kept trying to make conversation between everyone, but was only getting grunts and nods as responses.

"Don't forget tomorrow is our washing day, so just leave your laundry in the washing room and I'll take care of it!" Tohru said. Shigure nodded, and Tohru was expecting more grunting.

"Didn't you do the laundry on Wednesday?" Kyo asked.

"No, I haven't done it yet," she replied.

"Miss Honda, are you sure? Because my clothes disappeared as well. Actually now that I think about it, all my clothes have disappeared with the exception of my uniform."

"Yeah, me too. I thought you were just washing everything or something," Kyo added. Shigure had stopped humming.

"N-No, I haven't."

"We're here," Hatori had appeared in the doorway. All heads looked up and Hatori turned and left. They followed him outside where Ritsu was waiting.

Ritsu was wearing black dress pants, a white button up long sleeve dress shirt buttoned until the top of the chest, allowing it at that "doesn't try too hard" easy going look, an open dark grey vest, a loosened black silk tie and nice dress shoes. He looked formal, but not intimidating for a first date. His hair was—

"You cut your hair!" Tohru exclaimed. His hair was still the longest of the Sohma men, but it was now just slightly longer than shoulder length, jagged edged, straight, and neat. He had slight bangs that fell to the side of his eyes, highlighting his eyes to stand out more on his face. Ritsu smiled at her as a breeze caught him, and with the sun setting, setting Ritsu in a golden hue that complimented his features, Tohru's breath shot right out of her chest.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki asked, rushing to her side…which was just him turning to his right. Tohru coughed awkwardly and felt her lungs reappear in her chest. Shigure and Hatori shared a lightning fast look.

"Are you ready, Tohru?" Ritsu asked. Tohru blushed slightly and nodded as she passed Yuki and Kyo and went into Hatori's black car as Ritsu opened the door for her.

She waved through the open window at the three Sohmas standing in the driveway as Hatori pulled away. Shigure waved jovially, and Yuki and Kyo waved one left to right full wave before dropping their arms and glaring after the shiny black car.

---Line Break---

Tohru sat across the white table-clothed round table from Ritsu. They were sitting at the best table in the most fancy restaurant on a Friday night. The Sohmas apparently owned the place.

"This is such a lovely place!" Tohru said. Ritsu nodded. He was hunching slightly and keeping his head down. "Is something the matter, Ritsu?'

"I just don't feel comfortable with everyone staring at us. I—I mean, I just…"

"Ritsu, it's okay. Why don't we go for a walk? It's a lovely night out."

"You d-don't mind?"

Tohru shook her head and smiled. Tohru tried to pay for at least her share of the bill, but the Sohmas ate free at their won restaurants. Or at least 'certain' family members do. Tohru and Ritsu began their stroll to the Sohma Main House that was only an hour walk away.

"I haven't apologized to anyone at all, all week," Ritsu said.

"The dare! Oh, Ritsu it must be so hard! I mean—that is…"

"I know what you mean. It has been hard, but we all did what we were dared to do, I couldn't break my word."

Tohru found a renewal of affection for Ritsu. He was a man. A real man with honor and a heart bigger than the moon. Tohru was just so happy to have met him. They walked through the city and laughed and shared stories of their childhoods. Ritsu told her about the time Kyo challenged Yuki to a singing contest when they were four, and the time Haru gave Yuki a bouquet of purple tulips, and about the banquets, and how much he loved his mother and father, even if they were sorry they had him. She told him that she was sure they weren't sorry for having him as a son, and then told him about her mother and father (or what her mother told her about her father) and how she met Uo and Hana and the day she met Shigure. They were about fifteen minutes away from the Main property when it began to rain—hard. They ran for it under Tohru's umbrella. They stood in Hatori's porch, drenched and laughing. Tohru's umbrella ripped under the pressure and attack of the rain before they even reached the gates of the Main property.

"There's a trash can over there. Let me throw that away for you," Ritsu offered.

"Oh, no! I couldn't throw it away! I can fix it once I get home. I'll just patch it up, the way my mother taught me and it'll be perfect. It'll probably be even stronger than before," she replied. He nodded.

"Tohru? I was wondering if I could ask you something. Do y-you think, maybe, I could write you? Hatori said I could stay here for the weekend from now on, but during the week, I'll be at home and going to school there. I-I just thought maybe I could…" Ritsu lost his voice. He was red all over and looking down at his shoes.

"Of-course! I'd be happy to! I love letters!" Ritsu looked up and found Tohru's beautiful eyes that were now more blue than anything else and at once he saw that favorite book that one reads at-least once a year from start to finish, but always finding more than last time. He smiled at her as his chest swelled with…was it happiness? It was the same feeling in his chest he experienced when he was reading the part where the hero gets a sentence or a couple of pages of joy, or triumph. Before he knew what he was doing, his right hand was on her left cheek. This took her aback and a pink tinge appeared on her face. He stared straight into her eyes as he slid his hand away slowly. Then he turned and knocked on the door.

Hatori opened the door and saw Ritsu (looking almost confident?) and a blushing Tohru, still turned to Ritsu, a look of awe plastered on her face. They both looked as though they had just gotten out of a pool. He let them in with the slightest turn up on his lips.

**A/N: I will update the "teams" next time, okay? THIS IS "AU" SO SHUT UP ABOUT THE MANGA. THANKS AND HEARTS TO ALL OF YOU.**

Oh, and who can find the analogy/metaphor/symbolism in this chapter? I mean, the MAIN one. Go on, look. Special hearts to you if you get it! (By special hearts, I mean YOUR Sohma will get an extra scene with our lovely Tohru! I pretty much have all the scenes I want in my head, but I will add another chapter just for you and your particular Sohma you are backing up in this fic! If you don't have a specific Sohma, well you can choose something else.) You gotta be able to explain it as well. Or at least try. (HINT: Not the book one.)


	12. Tea With Hatori

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Chapter Twelve: Swallowed In The Sea**

**THIS IS SLIGHTLY AU SO JUST GO WITH IT. **

Hatori was just handing Ritsu and Tohru towels to dry off when Hatori's cell phone vibrated from his jacket set on a chair in the dining room. He crossed to the chair in a few easy strides. Hatori picked up the phone and hung up in a matter of heartbeats. He turned to face the still wet Tohru and Ritsu quickly.

"Akito would like a word, Ritsu."

Ritsu broke from his new aura of smiles and stood frozen in Hatori's dining room. Hatori saw his eyes that were full of excitement and affection just a moment ago was now clouded by the usual anxiety Ritsu carried around with him.

"Tohru! Ritsu! Why are you guys so wet?" Momiji appeared in the kitchen.

"Momiji, could you go with Ritsu to the Main House? Akito would like to speak with him," Hatori asked Momiji. Momiji's smile faded and he nodded. He and Ritsu made for the door, leaving Tohru with only glances of something in their eyes Tohru couldn't quite recognize. Was it fear? No, not exactly…

"G-Goodbye," Tohru said meekly. The two younger Sohmas nodded and left.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Tohru stood in the neat, clean kitchen in Hatori's house. She was lost in her thoughts, forgetting her hair was soaking and dripping on Hatori's spotless wood floor. She was so wrapped up in that look she saw in Momiji's and Ritsu's eyes…

Not fear.

Not anger.

Not really sadness.

Not hopelessness…not quite.

Hatori kept his eyes on Tohru as her hair ruined his floor. That look of overwhelming concern, the way her hair clung around her neck and shoulders, the way that pink flush was on her nose and cheeks…

It was just like the day he proposed.

_It was raining. It was the first day of Fall and it came pouring down on him and Kana as they were walking in the park. She laughed and twirled in the rain, pulling him away from the protection of the trees he was trying to hide under. She laughed and he couldn't help but smile and let the rain wash over him like a hug she could never give him. His smile turned into a chuckle, turned into a laugh. He grabbed her hand and they stood there in the heavy rain, kissing. _

_It was a perfect moment._

_It was like all the love in the World was raining down on them. _

"_I love you. Kana, I want to marry you. I want to start a family with you. I want my life to have your love raining down on me until I am soaking wet and I can't feel my toes and nose anymore. I want to be showered with you everyday for the rest of my life, Kana."_

"_Hatori, you've never, you've never said anything like that before."_

"_Kana, I don't want to hide away anymore. I don't want to be cold. I want your warmth and your love. I want to melt away and turn into water and have all of me rain down on you, the way you rain down on me. I don't want to be sad anymore. I don't want to feel like my World turns for my curse. I want it to turn so that I can see you the next day and the next…"_

_Kana was crying. Hatori could tell because her eyes were now becoming red. The rain was mixing with their tears and as Hatori was speaking, he couldn't taste the salt of his tears or the rain, but only the sweet words he had longed all his life to say._

"_Y-Yes! I want to marry you, too! I love you, Hatori." Kana kissed him and gripped tighter at his hands. He longed to fully take her in his arms, but for now this was enough. They were in love and that was enough. _

_Or so they thought._

_They spent the rest of the day laughing, kissing and dreaming about their future—still under the pour of the rain. They were walking back to Hatori's house, hand in hand, when Hatori told Kana he had to tell Akito about their engagement. Her face dropped quickly and a look of overwhelming concern, not for herself, but for him washed over her face. _

"_Are you afraid?"_

_He could tell she was, but he could also tell she wanted to be strong for him._

"_Don't be afraid, Kana. We're going to be married. I love you."_

"_I love you, too Hatori."_

_And they spent the rest of the week recovering from their severe colds. It was a perfect week._

The kettle whistled from the kitchen and Hatori and Tohru were both brought back down to the present time. Hatori went to get the tea while Tohru properly dried off and tried to clean the puddle formed at her feet.

"I'm so sorry Hatori! I was thinking and I just blanked—"

"It's quite all right, Tohru. Please sit and have some tea. You'll catch a fever if you over exert yourself."

Tohru sat down and she and Hatori drank tea. A few moments of nothing but the heavy rhythmic drops of the rain on the roof could be heard when Hatori finally spoke.

"Ritsu will be fine. There is no need to worry."

Tohru blushed and kept her head down. Hatori couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for tea, Hatori," Tohru said. Hatori nodded. Tohru began to squirm a little in her seat. A look of unsure tinting her face.

"I will be able to drive you home whenever the rain becomes less severe."

"Y-You don't have—"

"It's no problem at all Tohru. You don't actually think I will let you walk home with the weather the way it is?"

Tohru's blush deepened. Hatori suddenly wondered how many shades there were between the lightest pink and the deepest red/ He figured he might see them all with the way Tohru was.

The rain began to pour harder. Tohru thought the shingles on Hatori's roof sounded as though they were singing. The minutes passed, the tea cooled and no more words passed between Tohru and Hatori. An hour had passed and the rain didn't let out, not even a little.

"The rain doesn't seem to want to stop pouring," Tohru finally commented. She was dry now, thanks to more tea, warm blankets and the heater Hatori blasted for her benefit.

"You may have to spend the night."

"Oh n-no! I couldn't do that!"

"Do I scare you that much?"

"No! It isn't that! I mean—you don't scare me at all! I just meant that I couldn't possibly impose on you any more than I already have!"

Hatori counted at least three different shades.

"Tohru. You are not any sort of trouble at all. You're part of this family now."

"You've never, you've never said anything like that before."

Hatori was taken aback. Why did he say that? It's not that he didn't mean it, it's just…He supposed it was the heavy rain that was catching him off guard.

"Thank you," Tohru said. Hatori counted another shade.

"…You're welcome."

The rain continued to fall and threatened to keep falling forever. And in some ways it did.

**A/N: Please don't threaten me with "not reading my fic any longer." I don't care—stop reading. I write for myself, and I love feedback so I can get better at writing, but if you're going to tell me what to do, well you can go to hell. **

**And for those of you who enjoy this fic, thanks for sticking with it. You guys' teams will be updated I promise. Next chapter probably, the chapter after FOR SURE. Hearts and hugs! Not form me, but from my Sohma boys to you! Lolz.**

THE METAPHOR: It was fairly easily spotted by most of you, but I did write it in a more specific light than most of you thought. It was specifically about Yuki and Kyo. Oh, and yes the thing was the umbrella.

Yuki and Kyo are the umbrella and Tohru loves [it/them to death. When it's [pouring/things in life are hard she has her [umbrella/Yuki and Kyo to keep her [dry/going and even though the [rain/hardships of life have torn up [the umbrella/Yuki and Kyo she will never [throw it away/abandon or leave them. Though it may just be easier to [buy a new umbrella/forget Yuki and Kyo she just couldn't and doesn't want to. Instead, she will [patch up the umbrella/be the one to fix Yuki and Kyo the way her mother taught her (meaning her mother taught her how to fix a broken umbrella much like the way her mother taught her to be the person she is which is the exact thing that Yuk and Kyo need to get fixed). And even though she is [soaking wet with the rain/having to go through the hardship of dealing with the curse and baggage that Yuki and Kyo have she still just wants to [patch up the umbrella/be there for Yuki and Kyo. Does that make sense to anyone? I always feel like I explain these things incorrectly. And Yuki and Kyo really are the two Sohmas she's closest to and they also really represent the rest of the Zodiac. So apply that to the above explanation. Hearts!

THE WINNER: Um, well…I guess Tifa Tyndal is the closest. Whose team are you on again?


	13. Pancakes

The rain was still pounding on Hatori's roof and walls as if trying to get inside

Lightning flashed, throwing broken shadows inside Hatori's house. Thunder rolled, screaming at the wind and rain that was dying to break in. It was nearing midnight, and still the storm raged on. Momiji and Ritsu were drying off in another room, having finally returned from the Main House. Tohru and Hatori were in the living room, watching an old movie playing on t.v.

"I think you will have to stay the night, Tohru" Hatori said.

"Y-Yes. Shigure thought would be the best idea as well," Tohru replied.

"How did Kyo and Yuki take it when you told them on the phone?"

"U-Uh, fine," Tohru said, remembering hearing Kyo break something in the background. They both went back to the television set. The movie had finally finished, and a rerun of an older anime came on.

"Oh! I love this show!" Tohru exclaimed. Hatori focused on the t.v., taking in the opening credits. A boy, a girl, a catchy pop tune, and pinky promises. Hatori, despite himself, found it a little interesting. The artwork was thoughtful, and the beginning narration captivated a small part of him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hatori. We don't have to watch this, I-I mean, I know that—"

"It is fine. It seems interesting. What is it about, exactly?" Hatori asked, now that the first commercial break began.

"Well, it's about these two students. They're both really smart, the top of their class, and perfect model students. But it turns out that they're both living lies." Hatori raised an eyebrow slightly, beginning to find the show even more interesting. "You see, she only wants praise and recognition, but she never stops to show people her true personality. She appears to be angelic, kind and always poised, but the truth is, she isn't really like that. She's loud, and scheming, and a little vengeful, but a very good person. And he really is kind, angelic and poised, but he has a deeper, darker side to him that keeps his heart locked up. But it's their love for each other that finally sets them free. I-I guess that must seem pretty foolish to someone like you," Tohru finished, blushing.

"Not at all," was all that Hatori replied. Tohru looked up at him, seeing something new about the cold, harsh doctor.

"What makes this maybe my favorite story, is that it reminds me a lot of Yuki and Kyo," Tohru said in a small voice. "Both of them are always trying to put up a fake face to protect themselves. They both think that their own selves aren't enough, but it is. I always admired Yuki, just like all the other girls in school, but I never really thought more of him. He reminds me a lot of the boy in the show. Now that I feel like I've gotten closer to him, it's his real face that I love. Just like in the show, I fell in love with that character once I saw the real side of him. The pain, the doubts; he's so much like Yuki in my eyes. And Kyo, too. He's not just someone always looking for a fight; he's someone fighting to belong. He's actually noble, just as much as Yuki is. And I know he really wishes to be more like Yuki, but he already is."

Hatori allowed the rage of the storm outside to consume the silence between them. Though he wasn't sure why Tohru was sharing all this with him, he was thankful she had. To know that someone so pure as Tohru could love their cursed family, it made Hatori melt just a little bit inside.

"Hey Ha'ri, you haven't been boring Tohru to death, have you?" Momiji came awkwardly bouncing towards them. The lightning kept flashing with every other hop Momiji took, making the scene look like one out of a horror movie. Tohru laughed at her own foolishness.

"Huh? Hey Tohru, what's so funny?" Momiji asked as he took his seat next to Tohru.

"Nothing. I'm just being silly," she answered.

"I love this show," said Ritsu, sitting on her other side.

"I think it's time for me to turn in," Hatori said, getting up. Tohru stood up and bowed to the doctor. When she sat back down, she realized Ritsu and Momiji were already sleeping. It was quick the way the Sohma boys fell asleep. Tohru smiled to herself and continued to watch t.v., feeling so unbelievably at home at the moment.

--

"She's all right, she didn't catch a cold now, did she?" Shigure asked, not bothering to hide his concern. Hatori grunted as he puffed up another lung full of his slim, half done cigarette.

"She's fine, Shigure. Her hair's a little frizzy, but other than that she's in perfect condition."

"Ah, precious flower, all is well with thee—"

"I assume Kyo and Yuki are right beside you, then?" Hatori mused.

"Of-course," Shigure sang.

"Well then, I suppose we shall have to have our real conversation another time. I'll call Aaya."

"Okay! Be safe!"

--

The next morning was bright, only traces of the grey clouds here and there. The sun was steadily shining through though, and by the afternoon, the sky was pure.

Tohru had woken up later than she normally did, and had to take a minute to realize where she was. Tohru got up, and made her way to the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she should make breakfast. She stood in the clean, unfamiliar kitchen trying to decide. The birds sang outside, and she decided to take a look around in the kitchen, putting aside the other choice for later.

She found that the kitchen was actually thoroughly stocked. Tohru had expected it to be bare, maybe the essentials, but to see that Hatori had five different kinds of cereal, eight different lunch meats, three flavors of juice, cans upon cans of various foods, an elegant rice cooker, cookies so many Tohru wasn't sure if she had even heard of some of them, and all the delicious, ripe fruits and many vegetables…

--

Momiji's brain clicked on, sending waves of electricity through his sleeping body. He sniffed the air and confirmed it. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and made a run for it. He didn't even get one step closer to the door before tripping on Haru's sleeping form. The ground was a lot softer than Momiji expected—oh wait, that's Ritsu.

"I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE IN YOUR WAY!!" Ritsu shrieked as he shot through the air. Haru calmly opened his eyes, sat up in an upright position, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the fallen Momiji that was halfway on his head, and partly upside down and the still screaming Ritsu. Haru sniffed the air once and said:

"Whose making pancakes?"

--

"These are delicious, Tohru!" Momiji said, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth.

"Thank you. But they really aren't that great," she said as she bowed.

"I wish you lived with me and Ha'ri instead of Shigure and Yuki and Kyo," said Momiji.

"Do you live here with Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"Yup! Since my momma doesn't remember me, I can't stay there anymore, and Hatori took me in."

Tohri was struck for a moment. She had never thought to ask where Momiji was living since he couldn't live with his family. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh no, don't cry, please Tohru," Momiji said.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize how hard things are for you."

"Why are you crying, Tohru?" Haru asked as he entered the kitchen, this time with a shirt on. Momoji had made him go back and put something on when Tohru blushed so hard she fell over at the sight of him.

"N-Nothing. I'm just being silly," she said.

"I AM SO SORRY!" came Ritsu's voice from the hallway. "YUKI, KYO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

"Stop apologizing, dammit!" Kyo's voice drifted into the kitchen.

"Oh no. So I guess they're here to pick you up," Momiji said, his head down.

**A/N: Okay, so the reason I haven't been updating is because I lost my little notes that outlined the story, so yeah. BUT I suppose I can try and think it all up again. Sorry this chapter was short, but I just wanted to remind everyone that I am ot dead and neither is this story! And, everyone, just to let you know this is SLIGHTLY AU! Ok? And it will contain a few things from the mange, I think up to Vol. 10? Or Vol. 9. But don't talk to me about it, please. Please review ON THE FIC not on the manga. If you wanna do that, then write to the author of FB. **

**I PROMISE THAT NEXT CHAPTER THE TEAMS WILL BE UPDATED AND THAT IT WILL BE A FUN/PLOT TWISTING/PLOT FURTHERING CHAPTER! I'LL EVEN THROW IN A LESSON.**

**And can anyone guess the anime from this chapter?**

**Oh, and anyone want to update the teams FOR me? **


	14. Shakes All Over Like A Jellyfish

**GOOD OLD FASHION SCHOOL OF LOVERBOYS**

**Shakes All Over Like A Jellyfish**

"Tohru! How we missed you! It's like my first breath all over again," said Shigure, pushing past his younger cousins and taking Tohru's hand. He kissed it and Tohru blushed from magenta to coral to red.

"Let go of her!" Kyo yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"You're such a pervert," said Yuki. Tohru chuckled with exasperation. Shigure let go of her hand and made to sit at the table. Tohru immediately set him a place.

"Don't tell me we're staying," said Kyo.

"But Tohru made pancakes!" Shigure sounded like a whiny boy complaining to his mother. Kyo hit Shigure on the head. "Ha'ri, Kyo hit me!"

"Grow up, Shigure." Hatori had entered the room holding the day's newspaper in his hands. He was dressed in a suit and tie, and lab coat. "Are you two going to stand there all morning?" said Hatori as he took the seat next to Shigure.

"Yes!" Kyo shouted.

"No. We won't be here all morning," Yuki said, rolling his eyes (somehow still elegantly) at the compulsiveness of his cousin. Kyo growled. Tohru, who had gone back into the kitchen, came back out with two more plates of stacked-high pancakes.

"Did you two eat yet? I made some blueberry pancakes you like Kyo. And a few of the chocolate chip ones for you Yuki." Tohru's face was so bright and cheery, that after one moment of exchanged looks of defeat, Yuki and Kyo sat down; glad to keep her happy.

Momiji, Haru and Ritsu were all completely focused on those three that they failed to see both Hatori and Shigure exchange looks and nods.

--

When breakfast was all eaten, washed and put away, Tohru went into the guest bedroom to gather her things (after profusely offering to wash the sheets for Hatori). Yuki and Kyo opted to wait outside next to the car.

"Tonight will be our third meeting," said Shigure to the three young men. "We will meet here once again at 7:30."

The three boys looked up as Tohru entered the kitchen to say goodbye. There should have been hugs passed around, but of course only strained words were exchanged.

"We'll see you Monday, Tohru," said Momiji. She smiled at him and Haru.

"I will write my first letter to you today, Ritsu!" she said before she, Hatori and Shigure left. Ritsu's chest began to physically swell with the joy it held.

--

The rest of Saturday stayed grey and blended almost unnoticeably into the velvet night. Kyo had spent the day training right outside Shigure's house while Yuki spent the day indoors, studying. Shigure shut himself away inside his office to presumably work on his latest novel about fallen angels and cursed human beings. Tohru scrubbed and cleaned until the house looked like it was out of a fairy tale. Once she had finished preparing dinner, Tohru cleaned herself up and got ready for work.

"Miss Honda, you're not going to work tonight are you?" asked Yuki on the steps of the stairs as Tohru was just about to put on her sweater.

"Oh yes! I picked up an extra shift today. I was very fortunate." She smiled that smile that pained Yuki. He wanted her to never have to work again, but that wasn't Tohru's way.

"Please allow me to walk you," Yuki said already putting on his own light jacket and shoes.

"Ah, you don't have to Yuki. I mean, I would love your company, but I wouldn't want your dinner to get cold." She bowed low, and Yuki was tempted to raise her upright and tell her it would be the most wonderful thing he could think of to do; walk her to work.

"I don't want you to walk alone, Miss Honda," was all he could say instead, keeping his distance. She looked up and inside her big blue green eyes was all the gratitude in the world. And Yuki wondered how it was possible to have ever lived without those beautiful eyes staring back at him. He blushed and held the door open for her.

And so they went into the darkness with nothing but the light of his blush and her eyes to guide them.

They walked silently and comfortably through the Wood. The air was chilly and Yuki eyed the heavy clouds ready to fall at any moment over them.

"I would also like to walk you home. What time should I come get you?" Yuki asked.

"Oh please Yuki! I couldn't ask you to do that. This weather can't be good for your condition."

"I am fine Miss Honda. I promise. And I worry about you walking at night alone. And that umbrella is too flimsy to properly protect you."

"But I haven't even walked alone in months! You and Kyo have been taking such good care of me! And this umbrella protects me well. It just needs me to fix it sometimes." She was so happy as she said this that Yuki couldn't help but feel happiness in his own caged chest. He smiled and took her hand in his and they walked the rest of the way with smiles, laughter and conversation.

--

At about twenty minutes past seven, all those attending the Mabudachi Trio's School Of Loverboys were sitting inside the rearranged living room. All the furniture had been pushed out of the way leaving a clearing in the middle of the room.

They all waited patiently for Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. At exactly 7:30, the three best friends entered from the back with a dramatic gust of wind following them in. The young, distant cousins found themselves on the edges of their seats.

"Well, you all look exasperated. How about something to lighten the mood, Aaya?" said Shigure, his eyes up turned in bright cheerfulness.

"Yes! I think I know what you're thinking! But let's not get ahead of ourselves here!" It was as if baskets filled with white cotton-tailed bunnies appeared in the room. Shigure and Ayame laughed, putting everyone at ease.

"Of course! How foolish of me! I am glad you are here to make sure I do no foul."

"That's what I am here for. For you." Before they could really get into it, Hatori cleared his throat, landing his friends back to Earth.

"First things first. Let's get on with our updates. I'd like to know what everyone has achieved over the last week."

"Let's start with you Ritsu. You can fill us all in on your date with Tohru last night," said Shigure. Ritsu nodded and tried to swallow his nerves. He picked up his notebook.

"It went quite well, I think," Ritsu began in a small voice.

"Lack of confidence isn't the kind of charm you want to go for, Ritsu," said Ayame. "You would do well with a quiet confidence. But this small voice does not do you well. Soft but firm, that's what you should aim for." There was no harshness in his voice, but a kind guiding sense. Ritsu nodded. He continued, with a clearer voice, though it still shook.

"We walked and got caught in the rain. We talked a lot. We decided to become pen pals during the week while I am away at school."

"That's very good Ritsu," said Shigure, impressed. "Since you are at a disadvantage by not being able to see Tohru during the week, you still manage to keep a piece of that time reserved for you especially. Well played."

Agreement was had. A round of applause made Ritsu both feel awkward and right at the same time.

"We talked about our childhood and I shard stories with her," said Ritsu, his voice more steady than before.

"About any of us?" asked Haru.

"A little," said Ritsu, now wondering if he should have steered the conversation to only himself, and not the other 'contenders.'

"You did well," said Hatori as if reading his mind. "After all, this is for the family. And Tohru truly loves the Sohmas. You did well and weren't selfish." Ritsu breathed a little easier. He sat down and Hatori nodded to Haru to go next.

"There's not much to really say. Not since last time."

"Me either," said Momiji. Shigure looked to his left and right and they agreed wordlessly to move on.

"All right then, since there isn't much to catch up on, we'll head into some fun." Shigure said the last part with such a quiet joy that Hiro was almost scared.

"Fun for who? Us or you three?" Hiro asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Fun for all of us!" said Ayame. Hiro did not believe him.

"Let's see, I will need you to pair up. Momiji you can go with Kisa, Hatsuharu, you pair up with Kagura please. And Hiro why don't you pair up with Ritsu," said Shigure. Once the three pairs were established and assembled, a soft piece of music began to play.

With a sweep of gold and red, the clearing in the middle of the room became a dance floor with Shigure and Ayame gliding through. It was actually quite beautiful. Shigure and Ayame both knew how to be elegant when they wanted to be.

Kisa was reminded of the old fairy tales she used to love so much. Of course, she stopped loving them when she understood what having a curse really meant. It was not romantic to have curses and villains, but no princes and princesses.

The dance continued, and Hatori stepped forward.

"Tonight we will be teaching you to dance."

--

"One, two, three. One, two, three—very good Haru," said Ayame as he kept calling time with his hands over the music. Haru was dancing very well. He was light on his feet and so was the ever-emotional Kagura. However, the other couples had more difficulties. Momiji, who was still very awkward with his long limbs, kept overstepping and almost tripping. He also had too much energy, which caused him to push ahead of the rhythm, and trip up Kisa. After fifteen minutes, Hatori had Momiji switch partners with Hiro so that he was dancing with Ritsu (who was much taller). Of course both tried to lead, but Aaya told them to take turns leading. Ritsu, it turned out, had two left feet made of lead. He was a soft person, but a heavy dancer. He was always behind the music and took too long to lift his feet. He stepped on Hiro's feet at least twenty times. And they were not light, butterfly brushes with his toes. Nor were his apologies light or quick. Once he began to dance with Momiji, they became a tornado of off-rhythm, awkward heavy steps and unyielding apologies. With Momiji rushing through the steps and Ritsu too slow, they began to tumble and knock into the other couples as well.

Shigure switched the pairs so that Kagura and Ritsu were dancing, Momiji with Hiro, and Haru with Kisa. Haru and Kisa did fine, and Kisa even stood on his toes and allowed Haru to lead completely. Kagura managed to dodge Ritsu's feet, which helped a little, but they were still off time. Momiji and Hiro were a disaster. Hiro kept complaining loudly about how terrible this all was, and Momiji kept trying harder with each mistake. Unfortunately, Momiji was trying _too_ hard. It was his over-thought that stiffened his movement. He used to be a very nice dancer, but the pressure of this 'war' and the extra inches of himself made him a bad dancer now.

"I think we can call it an evening," said an unsure Shigure after an hour and a half.

"Finally. I was afraid I was going to lose my feet in this stampede you call a dance lesson," said Hiro.

"Thank you for your constructive input, Hiro," said Shigure with a smile. Hatori left with Kisa and Hiro while the rest of them put Hatori's furniture back.

"It's best we practice more, I think," said Shigure.

"Perhaps you all can go to either myself, Shigure or Hatori everyday or every other day," said Ayame.

"Wonderful idea, Aaya!"

"What about Yuki?" asked Kagura.

"That is a good question. I was thinking however, that Yuki and Kyo are the best fighters, and perhaps the most naturally elegant," said Shigure.

"But it does put them at a disadvantage," said Ayame. "What if we made them come to the lessons?"

"H-How?" asked Momiji as he and Haru put the couch exactly where it should be.

"Tohru," said Ayame.

"We just need to figure out a way to make Tohru want dance lessons," said Shigure. They all thought hard. A cool breeze somehow managed to get inside the house and caressed the hot, sweaty brows of the Sohmas.

"I think a bit of faith in fate to find a way," said Ayame. "I'm sure the solution will find us."

Shigure smiled at the impenetrable confidence Ayame held. It was comforting and Shigure allowed himself to take this leap with his friend.

**A/N: WOW! An update?! Well, I am writing NEW notes and I found a couple of scraps of the old notes, but lost them again. And I remember for the most part my outline anyways. **

**Don't ya' love ongoing metaphors? (And just metaphors, really.)**

**YUKI**

**POSSIBLY YUKI, AYAME, KAGURA**

XOiHeartMiloOX

L-chan

PurpleHime

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

c00l-cat101

chescagirl

Kikyo10

realixweatherfairy

b l a c kxc u l l e n

falling flower89

lovesyuki3

KaidaThorn

XbringXmeXtheXhorizonX

Jynx

MaerCedici

BB

Rock Head

fredcantdiecozhebelongstoangelina

Orangy Jello

Flowersfall

vampiress014

TwilightAmethyst

**KYO**

**POSSIBLY KYO, HIRO**

Kasaki Kihoya

Eonia-pink-powah

Kyo'sGirlllll

Inner Dragon

Otaku-Rehab

Takagouzawa Hikari-san

Essitjuh

Daemon Koneko

Otaku-Rehab

KyokoHonda49

Katiesquilts

ShippoIsCute18

Wishfull

Shelby

Veronica

Inkspell12

Daphne Tomorrow

Neko in a Parka

Eonia-pink-powah

Heyyhay

Thura Huodae

**MOMIJI**

**MOMIJI**

Daisukeismyboyfriend

Sporkish Dork

sheepsama13

LinaStar

ALCH

Hpnai

Krystelvampire

kinichi

izadora15

Vikertee

**HARU**

**HARU, KISA**

lovelycurse4912

Sakaure Savo

band geeks are hot

a thousand cranes

Under-Cover-Panda

MichealandMail4ever

**HATORI**

Aya-chan

FLiPguRL219

loretta537

BlobBl0b

Jaffa-Cake-Queen

**AAYA**

Sweetdeath04

Kaida-Wolfe

avidlydreaming

**SHIGURE**

Truestoftrueloves(yup, it's me…well I couldn't just let this be empty space)

**RITSU**

**RITSU**

Kunai Queen The Strange

no-name

FriendlyFangirl88

dishrag-chan

Rya Kinotsu

ladykind

RaiderTKD

**AKITO**

Pottersgal15

**A/N: Hi! I think I am missing some people, please PM me or let me know if I did. And thanks a bundle to Tifa Tyndal for the help on updating teams!**

**P.S. Can I just say I think a majority of why I don't update is because of people that think telling me spoilers or talking about the manga when I explicitly ask that you **_**don't**_**. And one more thing: this is a FANFIC, so please realize that it isn't the manga. **

**As in it's BASED on Fruits Basket; I am not retelling the story in my own words, or (worse) in the exact same words. And Rin, and Kureno and all those people ****NOT**** in the anime, will (here it comes) ****NOT**** be here, okay? **

_**Though I do pull one thing from the manga that isn't mentioned in the anime, that is it. **_

**Now, please stop talking to me about it. Review about the fic, not what happens in canon. And that includes just casually mentioning it. **

"**Oh well, I know you haven't read the manga, but…"**

**Yeah…please stop.**

**Sorry if I sound a little hot tempered, but honestly now. **

Oh, and join the forum Tyfa Tyndal set up for Fruits Basket! It should be on her page…


	15. Inviting Trouble

Tohru took a deep breath as her professor handed her back her test. She peaked through one eye and then sighed with relief.

"What did you get," asked Uo next to her.

"A 90!" said Tohru proudly.

"Hey, good job. I guess studying with Prince Yuki is really paying off." Tohru nodded fervently as she placed the test inside her binder carefully.

_"Oh mom!" _she thought. _"I'm going to hold that diploma in my hand soon!"_

"All right, everyone. Free period until lunch. You've earned it," announced the professor. The class cheered as everyone moved around to be closer to their friends. Yuki, Kyo, and Hana all crowded around Tohru and Uo. Yuki's fanclub shot Tohru jealous looks from across the room which made Tohru feel self-conscious.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, yes! Of course," Tohru replied, with her ever ready smile.

"Uo, I need to use the restroom. Please accompany me," said Hana. Uo raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged when Hana got up. "We'll be back," she said to assure Tohru.

"That's weird," observed Kyo as Tohru's friends exited the classroom. "Whatever. Hey, so how was this weekend?" Kyo's face turned red, and he looked everywhere but directly at Tohru.

"Oh? It was a lot of fun! Ritsu and I had such a wonderful conversation. He has such a sweet and kind soul!" Kyo grunted his response.

"I am happy you enjoyed yourself, Miss Honda," said Yuki with a bit more practiced composure.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Kyo. "That's why you spent all night pacing up and down the damn house. He wouldn't even eat."

"Oh no, Yuki! Did I cause you any inconvenience?"

"Of course not, Miss Honda. You could never do that. My big mouthed cousin is just being an insensitive, tactless idiot. So basically he's being himself." Kyo's face had gone through ten shades of deepening red as Yuki spoke. Tohru laughed nervously, subconsciously touching both boys' hands to ease the volcanic tension.

"But I don't think it will be happening again anytime soon," she said. "Ritsu will be going back to school after all."

"Well, good. It was kinda boring without you at the house," said Kyo harshly. But Tohru heard the words for what they were and gave him that smile she reserved just for him.

* * *

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki came home to a bustling Shigure.

"What's going on?" asked Kyo. He and Yuki eyed their older cousin with suspicion. Shigure laughed jovially as he gripped three gold rimmed envelopes in his hand.

"You're not going to like this," he sang as he handed the enveloped to them. Kyo tore his, half ripping the contents, while Yuki opened his letter with all the grace of a prima ballerina during opening night of _Swan Lake_. This just made Kyo hate that two faced rat even more. He smoothed out his envelope as if his after thought in gentleness would undo the torn papers.

"This is excessively exuberant, even for our family," said Yuki, not taking his eyes off the card stock in his hands. Kyo read his own card and his face fell.

"Oh, don't be so angry," said Shigure, trying to appease the purple and grey clouds that hung over his younger cousins by being extra cheerful and sunshine-y. All three realized they hadn't yet heard Tohru's reaction and stared at her. Shigure almost couldn't hold back his snort of laughter.

Tohru was struggling trying to open the envelope. Her face was beet red and her brows were furrowed in heavy concentration.

"For crying out loud!" shouted Kyo and he unceremoniously grabbed it away from her. Yuki smacked him in the back of the head and took the envelope. He handed it back to Tohru.

"Oh. I'm sorry to be so slow at opening my letter. It just looked like such beautiful stationary, and I'd hate to make it any less beautiful." Kyo palmed his own torn up envelope and shoved it inside his pocket, shame faced.

"May I?" Yuki asked her. Tohru nodded. Carefully, he opened the envelope and handed her the folded cardstock inside. She thanked him as she took in the words it read in fancy lettering.

**_You are cordially invited to the _**

**_Chinese Zodiac Masquerade Ball at the Sohma Main House_**

**_On Saturday, the 19__th__ at 8 pm._**

"A-A ball?" asked Tohru in a soft voice.

"This is ridiculous, Shigure. You may be able to force Kyo and I to attend these overdone family events, but the Sohmas have no authority over Miss Honda."

"Oh, but I don't, well I suppose you're right," said Tohru. "I wouldn't fit in at a fancy event like a ball." She smiled brightly, but Kyo and Yuki could tell it was that same bright smile she used when she was being self-sacrificing.

"That's not what I meant," said Yuki.

"We just thought you wouldn't want to go to this. These things are always really stupid. And boring."

"Oh no! I've always dreamed of going to something as beautiful and elegant as a ball! It reminds me of those fairy tales I used to read about when I was a child." Shigure wasn't sure how he was going to convince Yuki and Kyo to go to this elaborate ball Aaya had set up, but as usual, Tohru was making his life so much easier.

"Well, I supposed if Kyo and Tohru don't want to make your childhood dreams come true and treat you like the princess that you are, then that duty falls to my perfectly sculpted shoulders." Shigure took Tohru's hands in his own and looked at her with sparkling eyes. Hearts and chubby cherubs with bows and arrows came falling from the sky as he smiled crookedly at the blushing high school student. Kyo's and Yuki's eyes were hidden by angry, vertical, black lines, and steam escaped their ears.

"Tohru, I will be your prince," Shigure said as he kissed the back of one of her hands.

"Don't be such a pervert!" yelled Yuki and Kyo as they punched Shigure together.

"Heh, heh, heh," Shigure laughed off as he rubbed his jaw. "Well then I guess I will be calling the main house to let them know we will all be attending?"

"Oh, but I don't think I could actually go. I wouldn't have anything to wear," said Tohru, looking down at her worn out shoes.

"Have no fear, Tohru, my darling! Your fairy Godmother is here!" Ayame stood leaning against the door frame, wind blowing his hair and giving him an added air of drama.

"Aaya! My heart!"

"Shigure! My love!"

"I'm going upstairs to study now," said Yuki, making his escape before he killed one of his family members. This was just all too much. Kyo followed him upstairs, wanting to pretend the last few days were just part of some horrible nightmare.

"I love you, my brother!" called Ayame after Yuki. Yuki appeared to have not heard him.

"Ayame!" Tohru bowed, grateful Kyo and Yuki were able to control their tempers. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"Oh, Tohru. You are the perfect embodiment of Cinderella. Alas, I am merely stopping by to speak with Shigure. But I mean what I said, I shall make you the perfect dress for the Masquerade. It will be a challenge to complete such a task in just three weeks' time, but it will be everything you dreamed of!" Tohru tried to decline, but Ayame shrugged her off. He convinced it her it would be to his benefit to conquer such a challenge, and finally, Tohru agreed.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way," said Shigure.

"Is there another?" asked Ayame, playing along. "Ah, yes. I see."

"What is it?" asked Tohru.

"Well you see, this ball is to be the height of magnificence! It's not enough to look the part, one must also dance the part!" answered Shigure.

"Oh. How true!"

"And I'm afraid most of the Zodiac don't know the dances. I'm afraid the whole thing will be a disaster. How disappointing."

"Heartbreaking," elaborated Ayame.

"Most of the Zodiac?" asked Tohru, taking the bait.

"Yes, of course. You see, Shigure, Hatori, and myself know it all, but what of the others?" Ayame looked off into the distance. Tohru scrunched her face in thought.

"Perhaps they can still learn in time?"

"Yes!" agreed Shigure. He then looked at Ayame with practiced melancholy. "Oh, but. . ."

"But really, would Yuki agree to such a thing as taking dance lessons from me?"

"It would no doubt bring you two closer together," added Shigure. "And Kyo, well how would we ever convince him to do such a thing as well?" Tohru thought hard for a moment. Shigure cleared his throat and pushed her a little more.

"Though I suppose if you were to attend these lessons, Tohru, they would be more easily swayed to attend as well. After all, you will be coming to the ball with us."

Tohru's face lit up like a million Christmas lights.

"I'll do it! Oh, but you don't mind teaching someone as clumsy as me how to dance and be elegant?"

"Tohru, it would be an honor," replied Ayame.

"Then it's settled!" Shigure announced happily. "I'll go tell the boys. If I don't come back down in ten minutes, pick out a mahogany coffin for my corpse, and tell my editor my completed manuscript is underneath my bed."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's been a few years, but here's an update! I would like to re-update the teams, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading, and SORRY for the 5 year delay! **

**It's been awhile since I've seen the anime, or any anime, so this might be a little (or A LOT) different than the previous chapters. Hopefully I will get my sea legs underneath me, and get my writing back on track! Thanks, and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
